Cuervos Negros
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Todos los elegidos jugarán a mi juego"- dijo él, de largos, finos dedos y voz penetrante. Cap.7
1. Prologo

**¡Hola a todos!**

**He decidido, a pesar de tener ya unas cuantas historias empezadas y no terminadas, subir un nuevo Fanfic. Quiero volver a sentir las ganas de escribir, sentir las ideas brollar en mi cabeza, y, como si fueran burbujas, quiero soplarlas con facilidad. Es decir: un nuevo fic, un nuevo comienzo y una nueva ilusión. **

**Me he lanzado al vacio, con una simple idea en mi cabeza. Nó sé que saldrá de esto, repito, no tengo ni idea. Así que, deseadme suerte... **

**Espero leeros pronto. **

**¡Muchas gracias! **

* * *

**PROLOGO**

-La realidad de los tiempos es tan sólo un juego para mi, mi querido esbirro- fueron éstas, las palabras sorbias que pronunció aquel ser, oculto en la oscuridad. Sus manos, de largos dedos y finas uñas acariciaban ciertas cartas sobre un tablero.

-Pero mi señor...-intentó hablar el otro ser. Más pequeño y más débil que su amo.

-No debemos preocuparnos- las palabras salieron calmadas de su boca. Una sonrisa se forjó en sus labios. -Sólo debemos esperar...el momento ideal- Sus dedos tomaron una de aquellas cartas, en ella había varios rostros, rostros de niños. -Mi mundo ideal, no. Nuestro mundo ideal pronto será la fuerza que moverá las dimensiones. Los únicos amos seremos nosotros. Por fín ya tocamos nuestro reino, un reino que durante años ha estado a la sombra.-el ser soltó una gran carcajada que se oyó en todos los rincones de aquel extraño y misterioso lugar. Su esbirro miró a su amo y frunció su entrecejo.

-¿Y qué hay sobre ellos?- preguntó.

-¿Ellos?- el jefe seguía revisando todas las cartas del tablero.

-"Los elegidos"- recitó mientras ponía una desagradable cara.

-Ah, sí, ellos- el amo movió indiferente su mano. -Quiero que ellos participen, por supuesto, quiero que sean fichas de mi gran juego- el esbirro quedó sorprendido.

-Pero...no son unos inútiles, son...

-¡¿Insinuas que son más poderosos que mis guerreros?!- el amo giró enfurecido. El esbirro negó con la cabeza murmurando un "no, señor". Entonces el ser volvió a sonreir. -Bien, entonces- susurró acariciando las palabras. -Todos estarán juntos...

-¿Todos?- interrumpió el pequeño de nuevo. El ser suspiró.

-Odio las interrupciones- apretó sus puños. -Todos los elegidos jugarán en mi juego, y más tarde- su mano se movió encima del tablero y entonces cogió una pequeña fotografía, en ella sonreían unos cuántos jóvenes. -¡Los aplastaré!- el amo apretó la foto dentro de su puño y una última carcajada fue oída por su esbirro antes de que un cuervo negro como la noche pasara volando sobre su calba cabeza.

_Continuará_

* * *

**Espero con ganas las preguntas, sugerencias, comentarios.**

**Volviendo al lugar de siempre, **

**Ky.4* **


	2. Chapter 1

**¡Primer capítulo! ¿Qué decir de este primer capítulo? La verdad es que sólo he querido hacer una pequeña presentación de los personajes y situarlos un poquitín. He explicado muy poco de cada uno pero creo que lo suficiente para ir tirando hacia adelante. Además he puesto un pequeño detalle para empezar ya con la acción. ¡Nada de aburridas introducciones que de nada sirven! Directo a lo que interesa. **

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo :) Me han encantado estos primeros reviews! **

* * *

INCREÍBLE IMÁGEN

-Papeles, lápices, libros, y dónde...- el joven metió su cabellera castaña alborotada dentro de su maleta mientras andaba en la búsqueda de aquel preciado instrumento. -Demonios, ¿dónde he puesto el CD de mi trabajo?- sacó la cabeza y metió su mano. -¡Oh no!- sus ojos color chocolate temblaron de miedo- ¡Mierda! Lo he dejado en casa- la imágen de su CD encima de la mesa de la cocina de su pequeño apartamento de estudiante le vino a la mente.

El muchacho suspiró y miró enfrente suyo, el imponente edificio de la universidad se alzaba sobre cimientos grises y puertas de cristal. La facultad de Derecho, quien se hubiera imaginada años atrás a Taichi Yagami en la facultat de Derecho. Pero sí, ya era una realidad. Llevaba dos años en esa universidad, desde que terminó el último grado de secundaria un año atrás. Eso sí, con grandes dificultades, Taichi nunca había sido un cerebrito, ¡nada comparado con Koushiro!

¡Izzy! Retumbó el nombre del genio en la cabeza de Taichi. Koushiro Izzumi, el maestro en los ordenadores. Él le había ayudado en ese trabajo, y lo tenía guardado en su ordenador. Seguro que podría enviárselo a su pequeño Ordenador de Bolsillo, el D-Terminal.

Taichi tomó el teléfono móbil y marcó el número del genio. Varios toques y enseguida oyó respuesta.

-¿Qué?- fue la brusca respuesta del genio. Taichi sonrió, solución a su problema.

-Izzy- gritó con alegria. -Soy Tai, oye...

-Ya sé que eres Tai, maldita sea, y qué quieres- contestó brusco Koushiro. Taichi frunció el entrecejo, sólo una única cosa podía hacer que su amigo estubiera de mal humor.

-¿El ordenador?- preguntó intuyendo la raiz del problema.

-Si, no sé que pasa. Algo lo bloquea. He metido claves, accedido al CPR y también al PCUS, ¡pero nada!- el ruido de teclas se oía de fondo.

-¿has provado a reiniciar?- fue la inteligente pregunta del moreno. Taichi oyó suspirar a Izzy. Luego el joven recordó el porqué de su llamada y su corazón se encogió. -¡Izzy arregla tu ordenador enseguida!

-¿Y esa necesidad ahora?- preguntó rendido Koushiro. -¿Qué quieres?

-¡Necesito mi trabajo, me lo he dejado y...y...-se desesperanzó Yagami. Koushiró suspiró.

-Lo siento Tai, esto no va- Taichi suspiró resignado. Luego puso una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pues sabes qué Izzy, estoy enfermo- comentó convencido. Koushiró soltó un "ah".

-Bién, te espero aquí entonces- respondió Koushiro. Taichi sonrió y colgó el teléfono. Una última mirada a la universidad y hechó a correr hacia la casa de su amigo.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Las dos muchachas revisaban fotos en el ordenador. La más joven, de cabello castaño, movía el ratón freneticamente buscándo una foto en concreto. Su amiga, de cabellos violáceos y gafas sobre sus ojos rojizos añadía comentarios a cada foto que pasaba la morena.

-¡A ti te gustan todas Miyako!- gritó finalmente Hikari. Miyako sonrió.

-Sueles tomar buenas fotos Kari- la joven vió una de su novio, años atrás. -Que guapo estaba Ken con ese cabello, y tan joven- pronunció.

-En esta foto tenía 11 años, bueno, sólo han pasado 6 años- Hikari se encogió de hombros.

-¡6 años y medio!- se quejó su amiga.

-Lo que digas- negó Hikari. Luego suspiró... -Ah, mira ésta- le pidió a su amiga. Miyako miró la foto que Hikari señalaba.

-Ahá, es Takeru- pronunció la joven observando la foto de su amigo rubio.

-Sí, es cierto. Me encanta esa sonrisa enigmática que tiene- la joven sonrió. Ese toque de misterio en su mejor amigo le encantaba.

-Bueno, dejándo eso, repíteme porqué necesitas una buena foto- le pidió su amiga mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba al lado de su compañera.

-Ya te lo he dicho, estoy haciendo un pequeño trabajo- la joven de cabellos castaños puso una mano sobre su barbilla. La chica tomó con fuerza el ratón de su ordenador y empezó a moverlo frenéticamente. -Ya sé, sé que fotografia...un poco retocada quedará genial- dijo con alegria.

-¿De qué foto hablas?- preguntó Miyako mientrás miraba el ordenador. Sonrió tiernamente al reconocer la foto. Pero enseguida cambió el rostro, igual que Hikari, al ver un pequeño cartel aparecer en la pantalla del aparato.

-¿Qué es esto?- musitó la Yagami. Entonces el móbil de Miyako Inoue empezó a sonar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Mierda!- gritó un diecisiete añero Daisuke Motomiya al ver como un estúpido cartel y un dibujito borraban su trabajo que le había llevado siglos hacer. -¡Ken! Ayúdame por favor, ¡mi trabajo!- hizo la petición Motomiya mientras le dirigía una mirada de súplica al joven que estaba a su lado. El muchacho tenía la cabellera lisa y ojos claros, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Por supuesto- contestó Ken Ichijouji. -Sabes, si tubieras más cuidado con las cosas...-suspiró.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- se quejó el moreno. -¡Es este cartelito que ha aparecido de repente!- Daisuke se levantó de su asiento y se lo cedio a Ken.

Ken se sento y frunció el entrecejo. Leyó el cartel y el pequeño dibujo. Ése dibujo le resultaba muy familiar, entonces clicó en él.

Los dos jovenes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¡No me digas que eso es...!- gritó el moreno. Ken no pudo responder de la sorpresa. -¡A la mierda mi trabajo!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El teléfono móbil de Joe Kido golpeó con dureza el suelo. Sus ojos oscuros no podían quitar la vista de aquella gran pantalla de una tienda de electrodoméstico. Eso no podía ser cierto.

-¡Superior Joe!- gritó alguien a sus espaldas. El mayor se giró bruscamente y observó a un adolescente de cabellera castaña corta y ojos dorados correr hacia él.

-¡Codi!- le llamó. Iori Hida llegó al lado del joven de cabellos azulados, en su mano izquierda llevaba también su móbil.

-Me lo dijo Miyako- dijo con serenidad, pero al ver el rostro pálido de su amigo prosiguió. -También lo he visto-

-Esto no puede estar pasando- negó con la cabeza Joe Kido. -¡Otra vez! ¿Pero qué demonios?- intentó decir al ver como aquel dibujo digital empezaba a moverse.

-¡Vayámonos!- el menor tomó del brazo al mayor.

Los dos empezaron a correr calle abajo, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada al dibujo del ordenador. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Matt conducía su pequeño coche por aquellos callejones estrechos de Odaiba. Miró el relog de reojo, resolpló, ya llegaba de nuevo tarde. Pensó en Sora, quien llevaría esperándolo un buen rato... Pero bueno, después de dos años juntos su novia ya le conocía bastante bién como para entender a la próxima estrella del rock.

¿Estrella del rock?, se preguntó. Quizás ya no... sin querer observó a través del retrovisor una bolsa situada en la parte trasera del coche. Allí ocultos, esos libros de astronomia, tecnologia y aeronáutica. Sus libros, de él.

Las confusiones de la vida, suspiró.

Finalmente aparcó el coche en una acera y bajó de él. El "refugio de estudiantes" de Sora se le apareció delante. Sonrió. No dio ni dos pasos que ya oyó el grito de la joven.

-¡Matt!- levantó la cabeza y vio el pelirojo cabello de la chica asomarse por la ventana.

-Siento llegar...-intentó disculparse, pero no le dio tiempo.

-¡Eso da igual! Sube, demonios, y date prisa. ¡Esto es incríble! ¡Se está abriendo!- gritó la joven. Yamato la miró extrañado. ¿Algo increíble? ¿Qué podía ser ese algo capaz de sorprender a una chica que a los 11 años ya había pisado un mundo paralelo? ¿Se está abriendo?

El veinteañero rubio subió corriendo al edificio.

o.o.o.o.o

Taichi miraba perplejo la pantalla del ordenador. Koushiro soltó, de repente, el vaso que llevaba en su mano. El gua manchó la alfombra, pero a ninguno de los dos hombres les importó. Eso era más importante.

El joven Yagami medio sonrió.

-Esto es una broma- dijo ensanchándo su sonrisa. Luego dirigió una mirada al genio. -Dime que es una broma- su sonrisa se volvió más grande. Izzy no contestó, aún sorprendido. Después de seis años había vuelto a aparecer.

El teléfono de la casa Izumi sonó una vez, dos veces. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de ir a atenderlo, y por tanto empezó a sonar el contestador. Pero una voz chillona interrumpió las palabras grabadas de la señora Izzumi.

-¡Izzy! Sé que estás ahi, ahi con tu maldito ordenador- inconfundible voz. Mimi. -¡Coge el teléfono ahora y explícame que demonios hace un DIGIHUEVO a punto de abrirse en MI ordenador!

Y así era.

Los onze digieglegidos de antaño estaban delante delante de diferentes pantallas de ordenador, viendo la misma increíble imágen. Un digihuevo de línias rojas y blancas se movía de un lado a otro. Sí, como habia dicho Sora, estaba a punto de abrirse.

Eso sí, uno de esos elegidos estaba aún lejos de enterarse de esa novedad.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Primer capítulo - introducción concluido! **

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! Como siempre: dudas, sugerencias, quejas, etceteras serán bien recibidas.**

**Un fuerte abrazo **

**Ky4. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Perfecto. Segundo capítulo de Cuervos Negros subido. Orgullosa de él, creo que hacía mucho que no escribía un capítulo tan largo. La idea de éste capitulo la tenía des del primer momento de publicar esta historia. Creo que os sorprendará, ya que se sale un poco de mi estilo rudimentario y de mis personajes de siempre. **

**Y eso es lo que me gusta, a innovar. Esto es un experimento y voy a poner toda mi imaginación en él. **

**Os agradesco los reviews, 11 reviews en este primer inció. Esto pinta bien. Así que sigo esperando con ilusión vuestros comentarios. Nos leemos al pie de página. **

* * *

**2. "Contra Diaboromon"**

Sentía frio. Muchísimo. Como si estubiera encima de una alta montaña solitaria. Sin ruido, sin vista, sin nada. Sólo frio y luego silencio. Quedó inmóbil, de pie encima de aquello desconocido.

-No- oyó el quejido de alguien.

Y entonces sintió el corazón de ese alguien. Tenía un corazón cerrado, no frio. Quería amar, pero no se lo permitían. Sintió su tristeza, y casi su llanto. Algo le impedia a aquel ser abrir su corazón a los demás. ¿Venganza? Sí, eso era. Un sentimiento de venganza...

Pero él, él lo sintió falso. No era un verdadero sentimiento de venganza, ¿no? Bueno, y él que sabia. Si era mero espectador de los actos...

-No quiero- el quejido sonó más fuerte. Y él se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Hola?- preguntó a la oscuridad.

Como única respuesta, el eco de su pregunta.

Però el sabía que alguien había ahi. Entrecerró sus ojos azules, ahora de color más oscuro a causa del espacio en donde estaba. Los abrió con más fuerza, intentándo adaptar sus pupilas a la falta de luz. Y entonces vió a ese alguien de rodillas en el suelo. Una gran coraza cubría su cuerpo...

-¿Hola?-repitió más temeroso.

Ahora sí le oyó. Aquel extraño levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que quizás él le había llevado allí...

Takeru Takaishi abrió sus ojos. La visión del instante le mareo y se tambaleó. Como no hacerlo, si acababa de regresar de Dios sabe donde. El joven rubio se encontraba de pie enmedio de uno de los pasillos de su vivienda. Sí, ahora estaba en su vivienda. Pero, ¿y antes?

-"Me habré quedado dormido"- se afirmó el joven, intando calmar ese extraño nerviosismo en su cuerpo. Si, "dormido de pie", le replicó su consciencia. Se agarró con mas fuerza al pequeño mueble donde se habia apoyado. Estaba un tanto mareado.

Pasados unos segundos se tranquilizó e inmediatamente la mente del joven olvidó esos pensamientos al darse cuenta del caos de ruido que le envolvía. El teléfono sonaba incansablemente, mesclándose con el pitido del microondas y finalmente el timbre de la puerta. ¡La puerta!

Takeru corrió hacia la puerta, quizás era su madre que volvía del trabajo... No, su madre trabajaba hasta tarde. Bueno, entonces su hermano Yamato, no, Yamato no tenía ningun motivo para visitarle. Entonces, ¿quién?

-¡Tk!- fue el grito del personaje de la puerta. Takeru miró sorprendido al pequeño Iori Hida, quien le miraba estupefacto desde el umbral de la puerta. Su rostro parecía precupado. La sorpresa de Takeru se incrementó al observar al hombre que acompañaba a su amigo.

-¡Le hemos encontrado!- gritó Joe Kido al teléfono móbil.

-¿Cómo que me habeis encontrado? Llevo todo el dia aquí...-intentó explicar Takeru. Entonces recordó el sonido del teléfono sonando. La pregunta precisa le vino a la mente. -¿Que pasa?- interrogó a sus amigos.

-¿Llevas tu D3 encima?- la pregunta le sorprendió. Le emocionó también, sí, otra vez.

-¡Claro!- fue su grito. Siempre lo llevaba encima, igual que su gorra. Era costumbre ya, melancolia sumada a la esperanza. Después de seis años ¿quien se esperaba volver a tener aventuras de antaño?

Iori le tomó del brazo y Joe Kido le pasó el teléfono. Los tres corrieron escaleras abajo del edificio. El punto de destino era la casa Hida.

-¿Si?- preguntó el rubio totalmente desorientado.

-¡Al fin te dignas a aparecer!- le gritó una voz familiar. Su hemano.

-Hola Matt- le dijo en tono gracioso.

-¿Hola Matt? ¡Que irónico eres enano! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Llevo casi una hora llamándote!- Takeru sonrió. Su hermano era tan...tan hermano. Siempre preocupado por él. Hasta el punto de, sólo a veces, agobiarle. Eso sí, él siempre le comprendía.

-Dormía- mintió el joven. Ahora aquel pequeño sueño despierto le parecía una cosa pasada y nada interesante. Ni valia la pena gastar saliva.

Mientras él hablaba llegaron a la casa de Iori Hida. Atropelladamente entraron en la habitación del joven. El ordenador de Codi estaba encendido y en él la imagen de aquel digimon ya en nivel principante: Keramon.

El teléfono de Joe cayó al suelo, la boca de Takeru se abrió desmesuradamente. ¿Una tercera vez tenían que vencer a aquel enemigo?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Tk?- preguntó Yamato al teléfono. Pero al no recibir respuesta intuyó lo que pasaba. Colgó el teléfono y miró a su compañera, Sora. -Ya se ha enterado- le comentó.

Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, enfrente del pequeño portátil de la peliroja. La imágen de Kuramon también era protagonista en ese pequeño ordenador.

-Ya estamos todos- informó Sora a través del micrófono. Junto a la imágen de Kuramon estaban diversas ventanas y en ellas se encontraban las caras de todos los digielegidos. Gracias a las nuevas tecnologias todos, ya sea separados por kilometros, se habían reunido delante de una amenaza.

-"Izzy, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardará en ser Diaboromon?"- fue la pregunta del viejo lider, Taichi. En su ventanilla apareció Koushiro. Su rostro era preocupado. Detrás de la ventana de Tai y Koushiro se podían ver más ordenadores encendidos.

-"No puedo estar seguro, pero... si es como la otra vez es solo cuestión de un par de horas, quizás menos"- sentenció el genio del equipo. El rostro de preocupación se contagió al grupo. Sólo unos cuantos de ellos quedaron con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Esto es genial"- fue el grito de júbilo de Daisuke. -"¡Nueva batalla!"

Quisieran o no, ese pensamiento había pasado por la mente de todos los elegidos.

Yamato observó a Sora. Esta le devolvió la mirada, una medio sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Yamato sonrió y le extendió una mano.

-Quiero volver a verla- dijo con suavidad Sora.

-Yo también quiero verle- corroboró el rubio. Quizás Sora era la única que había llegado a su corazón de esa manera. Pero esa mujer, esa joven se merecía todo el cariño que él pudiera ofrecerle.

El sonido de un nuevo usuario conectado sorprendió a la pareja. Ambos se giraron a la pantalla del portátil y enseguida los tres últimos rostros del equipo aparecieron en él.

-"¡Ya le tenemos!"- gritó Iori Hida a sus compañeros. Takeru sonrió nerviosamente.

-"Lo siento chicos"- fue la disculpa del joven rubio.

-"Siempre haciendote el importante Takaishi"- se burló Daisuke.

o.o.o.o.o.o

-"Daivis, te veo emocionado"- colaboró en la burla Takeru. Daisuke sonrió aun más y miró a Ken Ichijouji.

Sólo pensar que dentro de unos instantes estaria luchando de nuevo. La adrenalina corría fervientemente por sus venas, con fuerza. Sí, el fulgor de la batalla. Los instantes de duda, de si podemos ganar o no. Podemos, siempre podemos. Frase ganadora. ¡Realizar el ADN!

Ken se mordió el labio inferior. Una pregunta en su mente.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó el joven de cabellera lisa oscura. Su mirada azulada se perdió en aquel monstruo digital. Este digievolucionaba muy rápido, y ellos debían vencerlo.

Todos los demás elegidos habían oído la pregunta de Ken, ya que éste había hablado a través del micrófono.

Doce pensamientos conectados al instante.

-"No debemos preocuparnos por eso"- la sonrisa de Taichi cubrió toda su ventanilla. -"Nuestro genio ya está en marcha"- el joven de melena castaña señaló a su joven enamigo, detrás de él. Koushiro Izzumi tenía una pequeña gota de sudor recorriendole la frente, sus labios estaban apretados. ¿Qué teclaba incansablemente el informático?

-"¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?"- fue la pregunta de la intrépida Miyako. No recibió respuesta.

-"Bah, ignoradle, cuando se pone así no hay quien le despegue de esa máquina"- fue el quejido de la pelirosada Mimi. A pesar de la tención del momento oce carcajadas inundaron la pantalla del ordenador de Daisuke.

Pero entonces éste tomó con fuerza algo entre sus manos. Su dispositivo azul temblaba junto a la mano de Daivis.

Keramon digievolucionaba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Esta digievolucionando- gritó sorprendia Miyako. La joven de cabellos liláceos volteó a ver a su amiga quien, desesperada, buscaba entre sus cosas.

-¿Dónde demonios puse mi dispositivo?- preguntó la joven. Miyako observó el suyo entre sus manos, inerte desde hacía años. Una mirada preocupada cruzó el rostro de la joven. Dudaba. Dudaba de si todo aquello era real, de sí en verdad habría una nueva batalla. De si volvería a ver a su amigo. ¿Seguro que todo aquello no era un engaño?

-¡Lo encontré!- fue el grito de júbilo de Hikari. Levántado en su puño se encontraba su D3 rosado.

-"Justo a tiempo Kari"- oyó desde los altavoces del ordenador. Hikari y Miyako dirigieron su mirada hacia el ordenador. -"Eso irá genial para luchar contre Infermon"- pronunció Takeru Takaishi.

Así era. Aquel digimon de seis largas patas miraba desafiante las paredes de aquel mundo digital. Como aquella vieja vez, estaba envuelto en millones de numeros. El digimon enseñaba sus colmillos, sobresaliendo de su boca.

Las dos adolescentes soltaron un "oh" de sorpresa.

-"Digievoluciona muy rápido"- gritó Daisuke. Todos le vieron asomarse muy cerca en su ventanilla.

-"¡Izzy, necesitamos nuestros digimons"- Yamato también se mostraba algo nervioso.

¿Cómo no? Un ser digital empezaba a adueñarse de la red digital del mundo real, y nadie estaba haciendo nada.

Entonces se vio a Koushiro Izzumi pulsar muy fuerte una de las teclas de su ordenador.

-"Preparaos"- fueron sus palabras.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Siempre supe que lo conseguirías- golpeó amistosamente Taichi a su amigo.

-No he conseguido nada Tai- fueron las palabras cortantes de Izzy.

-"¿Qué?"- fue la pregunta unísona de todos los elegidos.

-"¿Qué hacemos entonces"?- gritó impaciente Miyako.

-Lo que siempre hemos hecho...-pronunció suavemente Koushiro. Entonces de su bolsillo sacó su dispositivo digital y lo puso delante del ordenador. -Lo que siempre hemos hecho- repitió apretándolo con fuerza. -No puedo contactar con el digimundo, no tengo ningún sistema. Llevo años intentándo desarrollarlo, pero...aún no está terminado. Lo he intentado, pero en menos de una hora no puedo hacer nada. Y encima no podemos dejar que éste digimon destroce este mundo. Así que... -no terminó.

-¡Adelante!- fue el grito de Taichi. Su dispositivo ya estaba situado al lado del de Koushiro. -Aunque no te lo creas Izzy, éste método me gusta mucho más que el informático- fueron sus palabras.

-"También estoy a favor"- señaló Daisuke. Ken asintió señalando su dispositivo.

-"Suerte que siempre lo llevo encima"- fueron las palabras de Miyako. En su ventanilla otro D3 relucía junto al suyo.

-"Que te dije aquel dia Sora, que siempre hay que tener Takeru"- fue la burla del mayor Ishida refieriéndose al emblema de su hermano menor. Sora soltó una breve carcajada.

-"¡Cállate hermano!"- le respondió Takeru junto a Joe y Codi.

-"¡Que ilusión tenía"-soltó risueña Mimi.

Y allí estaban de nuevo. Doce dispositivos digitales, doce herramientas antiguas, intentándo brillar juntas delante de un mismo objetivo. Y los adolescentes, las personas ya no tan niñas como antaño confíaban en que se hiciera la luz.

Y la luz apareció...pero no de la forma que ellos querían.

o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Dónde estamos ahora?- fue la pregunta de un joven de cabellos castaños cortos que, curiosamente, lelvaba unos googles amarillos encima de su cabeza. Una mirada azulácea y una violeta se giraron hacia él.

-No tengo ni idea- comentó otro joven de la misma edad. Su cabello era oscuro y corto, en su cabeza también relucían unas gafas de sol pero lo más curioso de él era el ser digital que estaba sentado en su cabeza. -¿Qué dices tu Terriermon?- le preguntó al pequeño conejo digital verde y blanco.

Un rugido distrajo la atención de los dos jovenes y de muchacha.

-Rika- pronunció el digital zorro, alto y delgado de pentrantes ojos. Su compañera giró hacia ella. Su pelo era rojizo y sus ojos lilas, la niña tomó aquel dispositivo digital de Tamer. Y volteó a ver a la criatura.

Delante de ellos estaba un ser blanco y rojo, de largos colmillos y expresión furiosa. Su alrededor estaba lleno de dígitos y paredes sin fondo.

-¿Por que hay tantos números Takato?- preguntó el último digital. Éste era de color rojizo y tenía forma de dinosaurio inocente. Pero al ver al digimon rugir su expresión cambió enseguida a una de fúria.

-Infermon- pronunció la chica. En su dispositivo la imágen del monstruo digital juntamente a todos sus datos. -Esta en cuerpo perfecto, Kyubimon puede perfectamente con él- sentenció. Entonces Rika tomó con fuerza una de las tantas cartas que llevaba en la cartera pegada a su espalda. Hacía tiempo, pero seguramente aun funcionarían. -¡Carta leída, digievolución!- la carta pasó a través del dispositivo. Renamon enseguida sintió aquella cálidez que hacía tanto no experimentaba. Unos cuantos datos se fucionaron con ella y enseguida apareció aquel zorro de nueve colas. Kyubimon.

Kyubimon se lanzó a la batalla, con su boca abiera iendo hacia el objetivo. Pero Infermon era rápido y saltó al instante, dos segundos después una bola rojiza impactó contra el cuerpo del digital zorro.

-¡Kyubimon!- gritó Rika.

-¡Guilmon!- fue el gritó del joven de melena castaña, Takato. Guilmón asintió. -¡Carta digital, digievolución!- el mismo efecto que en el digital de su amiga. La digievolución fue un exito. -Growlmon, ve a por él- fue el grito valiente del joven viendo como su digital dinosaurio corría hacia Infermon.

Los dos digimons se lanzaron al combate.

-Fox tail inferno- fue el ataque de Kyubimon. Golpeó fuertemente a Infermon y éste lanzó un fuerte quejido. Inmediatamente corrió con sus seis patas hacia Kyubimon empezando a formar una bola de fuego en su boca.

-¡Growlmon!- llamó Takato a su digimon. Growlmon corrió y llego a tiempo para empujar a Infermon.

-Henry- pidió el pequeño Terriermon a su compañero, el único que se matenía fuera del combate. Éste suspiró.

-De acuerdo- asintió mientras sacaba su dispositivo verde y lo miraba. Tomó una carta de su bolsillo.

Gargomon lanzó el gargo-láser que golpeó de lleno a Infermon. El digimon quedó tumbado boca arriba.

-¡Perfecto!- gritó con júbilo Takato sonriéndole a su digimon.

-Espera...- sentenció Rika con mirada seria.

-Digievoluciona.

o.o.o.o.o

-¡Quien demonion son esos!- gritó istérico Daisuke. Des de hacia más de cinco minutos tres extraños personajes y sus tres digimons habían aparecido para combatir a Infermon.

-Son elegidos...-susurró Ken.

-"¿Habeis visto como digievolucionan?"- preguntó muy curiosa Miyako.

-"Ese no es el tema..."-indagó Codi. -"Ahora se las verán con Diaboromon"- sentenció.

La imágen de aquel digital negro de cabellos amarillos brillaba en la pantalla. Diaboromon, idéntico a la primera vez que apareció. Sus brazos largos tomaban por el cuello a aquellos tres digitales que habían aparecido para combatirle: Kyubimon, Gargomon y Growlmon.

En la ventanilla de Taichi y Koushiro se oyó un fuerte chasquido. Taichi golpeaba con fuerza su mano con el puño cerrado.

-"Ellos luchando y nosotros aquí"- gritó el ex-lider.

o.o.o.o.o

Mimi se mordía nerviosamente las uñas. Veía las imágenes de las batallas, como quien ve una película. Pero eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad...¿no?

Entonces la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver la digievolución del digimon virus.

Entonces sonó su móbil, la joven lo tomó inconscientemente y lo que vio la despistó unos instantes.

Una amiga le llamaba, su móbil funcionaba con toda normalidad, igual que el despertador de su habitación. Todo funcionaba con normalidad.

-Pero...-empezó a decir Mimi. Su pregunta se vio interrumpida por el grito de Hikari.

-"¡Cuidado!"- pidió Hikari al ver la imágen de Diaboromon a punto de destruir al digimon-zorro.

o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Kyubimon!- gritó Rika corriendo hacia su digimon. Se paró en seco y tomó otra de sus cartas. -¡Esto es más difícil de lo que yo pensaba!- gritó. -¡Digievoluciona!- le ordenó a su digital.

-Growlmon, tu también- ordenó igualmente Takato. Henry hizo la misma acción que sus dos compañeros.

Tres luces poderosísimas inundaron la sala de datos. Diaboromon soltó un quejido y lanzó lejos a los tres digitales que brillaban, cegándolo. El digimon virus dedujo lo que iba a pasar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

En menos de dos instantes las figuras imponentes de WarGrowlmon, Taomon y Rapidmon se alzaron enfrente de un débil Diaboromon.

-¡Id a por él!- gritó con fuerza Rika.

Los tres digimons se lanzaron al ataque. Diabormon se movió rapidamente, intenando huir. Intento en vano, le alcanzaron.

-Atomic blaster- gritó el dinosaurio rojizo y de sus largos caños de metal salieron aquellas balas poderosas. El ataque impactó de lleno en Diaboromon. Quien, seguidamente, fue golpeado por el "thousands spells" the Taomon. El digimon quedó inmóbil, tumbado en la sala de datos.

-Y el golpe final- sonrió Takato.

-¡Todo tuyo Henry!- apoyó Rika.

-Vamos- pronunció Henry.

Rapidmon se movió con mucha velocidad, situándose justo encima del digital.

-"Miracle missil"- fue el ataque que golpeó con fuerza a Diaboromon. El digimon soltó un fuerte gritó y una gran explosión rompió las paredes de la sala, que quedaron totalmente destrozadas. Cuando el humo se dispersó sólo quedaba un codigo brillando encima de lo que antes era Diaboromon.

-No lo absorbais- sentenció Henry. Ninguno de los digimons se movió, aunque tampoco hubieran tenido tiempo ya que el digicódigo flotó hacia arriba y luego desapareció envuelto en una bola negra.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Rika. Observaron a su alrededor, aún no sabían donde estaban. Ese lugar era tan extraño.

Y entonces un agujero se abrió en aquellas paredes numéricas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Henry abrazando a un recién de-evolucionado Terriermon. -¡Cuidado!- gritó el mismo joven al sentir como una fuerza le atría a él y a sus compañeros hacia el agujero.

-Nos va a absorver- pronunció Rika.

Así era, el agujero los atrajó con fuerza. Takato fue el primero en entrar en él.

-¡Takato!- el gritó murió en los labios de Guilmon al desaparecer junto a su compañero.

Menos de dos segundos, ninguno de los elegidos tamers estaba ya en esa realidad.

o.o.o.o.o

-¿Dónde están?- gritó Taichi apoyando sus manos en la pantalla del ordenador. A su espalda oía a Izzy teclar con fuerza letras y palabras en aquel ordenador más potenten. -¿Que demo..- Taichi no pudo terminar. Una fuerza le atraía al ordenador. -Mie...-intentó gritar al sentir su cuerpo entrar por la pantalla.

-¿Tai?- preguntó Izzy. Volteó rápidamente, pero su amigo ya no estaba.

-"¡Hermano!"- fue el grito unísono de Takeru y Hikari al ver a sus dos hermanos caer dentro del ordenador. Pero no estaban solos, Sora también había caído en aquel espacio de datos.

Los elegidos observaron con horror como aquel mismo agujero que se había tragado a los misteriosos elegidos se tragaba ahora a sus compañeros. Sora, Yamato y Taichi desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Sorprendidos? Eso espero. **

**Si, los Tamers. He de decir que debo volver a ver Digimon Tamers, una obligación. Hace siglos que no la veo, y sólo la vi una vez entera. Por tanto los personajes estan borrosos en mi mente, y aún más los ataques de sus digimons. Por eso están en inglés, páginas de internet supongo. **

**Si, esto será un crossover, y creo que eso ya lo dijo mi malvado. Un crossover, el primero. **

**Deseadme suerte y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Abrazos... **

**Ky.4***


	4. Chapter 3

**Estoy emocionadísima con esta historia. No dejan de venirme a la mente imágenes e imágenes de lo que quiero que pase en un futuro. Ideas que esperemos caigan en un buen rio. Me muero por escribir capítulos que quedan siglos, y me cuesta muchísimo esperar. Además tengo que ir con muchísimo cuidado porque es casi imposible crear una historia totalmente original, siempre termino copiando algun detalle de otros autores. Lo siento, lo siento, hay ideas que me gustan tanto que sólo lamento que no sean mias. **

**Aún así intento escribir historias originales y si hay algún detalle copiado, ¡gomen!**

**Tenía unas cuantas ideas para este cap, unas pocas escenas y poco a poco se han ido escribiendo solas. Sí solas, no soy responsable de ellas. Aunque tengo que aclarar que debería mejorar mis conocimientos de tamers, y también algunos nombres de los digimons. Eso sí, permititme un poco de AU ya que el mundo tamers va a quedar algo variado. Gomen otra vez. **

**Muchas gracias a toda la gente que lee este fic y me deja comentarios, y a los que no lo hacen (no dejan comentarios, me refiero) decir que no se priven de ello. Para un autor recivir opiniones siempre es una alegría. **

**¡Nos vemos al final del cap!**

* * *

**3. DE PERDIDOS AL RIO**

-¡Suéltame Ken!- gritó Daisuke Motomiya empujando a su amigo de cabello oscuro. Ken le tenía agarrado con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta ya que su alocado amigo había intentado meterse por la pantalla del ordenador.

-Cálmate Dai- pidió Ken Ichijouji.

-¿Que me calme? ¡Has visto eso! Un digimon ha aparecido en el ordenador y además- paro un momento para respirar. -¡Este aparato se ha tragado a Tai!- gritó.

Eso era. Lo que acababa de suceder en menos de quinze minutos era cierto. Taichi, Yamato y Sora habían sido tragados por el ordenador, y por ende habían terminado dentro de un agujero oscuro, acompañados por otros desconocidos.

-"Debemos reunirnos"- ordenó Koushiro con voz seria. Apareció de repente en su ventanilla.

-"¿Qué haremos?"- preguntó Hikari desde su ventana en la parte inferior del ordenador de Ichijouji. Miyako tenía una de sus manos puestas sobre el hombro de su amiga. -"Mi hermano, Yamato y también Sora... "

-"No nos pongamos nerviosos"-pidió un tranquilo Takeru, suspirando. Daisuke golpeó con fuerza el suelo en donde estaba.

-¡¿Que no nos pongamos nerviosos?!- resopló con fuerza Daisuke. -¿Cómo demonios estás tu tan calmado?- le escupió a Takeru.

-"Estarán bién, eso seguro"- afirmo el menor rubio con una sonrisa. Daisuke le miró a través de su ventanilla.

-"¿Esperanza eh?"- se oyó la burla de Mimi. Unos cuantos elegidos sonrieron.

Se rompió aquel ambiente de hielo.

Koushiro respiró y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

-"Gracias Mimi, creo que alguien necesitaba decir alguna estupidez para tranquilizarnos"- fueron las palabras de Koushiro. Aunque quizás no fueron las apropiadas.

-"¡Cállate estúpido chiflado y maniático de los ordenadores!"- fue el grito de Mimi hacia Koushiro. -"¡Yo nunca digo estupideces!"- gritó ella. Koushiro sonrió nervioso. Entonces, a excepción de los dos susodichos, los demás elegidos soltaron una carcajada.

-Bién, ¿qué haremos?

o.o.o.o.o.o

-Han empezado de nuevo las aventuras, hora de entrar en acción y podemos estar alegres de ello- el portador del conocimiento sonrió pero inmediatamente sacó su pequeña computadora amarilla y empezó a teclear en ella. -Pero no por ello debemos restarle importancia al asunto. Información, esa es nuestra prioridad.

-"Seguro que mi hermano y los demás están bién"- sentenció Hikari mientras apretaba nerviosamente sus manos. -"Seguro"- repitió más para darse confianza.

-"¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?"- preguntó Miyako. -"Ninguno de ellos me suena de nada, pero seguramente eran elegidos".

-"Hay que tener en cuenta su nivel de fuerza, prácticamente venciaron a Diaboromon"- corroboró Ken. -"Por lo tanto esperemos que sean aliados, además creo que lo más probable es que Sora, Tai y Matt estén ahora con ellos"- la información no sorprendió a ningun miembro del grupo. Esa idea ya se les había aparecido en la mente.

-Hay que encontrar una forma de ponerse en contacto con ellos- Koushiro tecleó nuevamente en su computadora. -He intentado rastrear alguna señal en la red a través de mi sistema.

-"¿Qué sistema?"- preguntó sorprendido Daisuke. Pero Izzy estaba demasiado absorto en su tarea como para poder responder la curiosa pregunta del moreno.

-"Cosas de Kou, Dai"- intentó explicar Joe. -"Otro tema que quiero mencionaros es sobre nuestros digimons"- abrió un nuevo tema el mayor.

Los digimons. Ese era un punto clave en el pensamiento del grupo. Necesitaban a sus digimons, como tantas otras veces. Pero...¿cómo? ¿Cómo podían recuperar aquello que años atrás se les fue sellado?

-"¿Funcionará tan sólo con desearlo?- la pregunta de Miyako fue una reflexión de lo que todos pensaban.

-No lo sé...-suspiró un derrotado Koushiro. En la pantalla del ordenador sólo se leían dos palabras: "No encontrado".

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La sala estaba iluminada por diferentes focos de clara luz. Esa luz era ténue, suave, casi como una neblina y en cada foco se encontraba un ser magnífico, de gran presencia mágica. Las cuatro bestias sagradas elevaban su majestuocidad por encima del liso suelo de cristal. Justo enmedio de la sala se encontraba una joven de cabellera larga y rubia, sus ojos eran claros, casi de un azul transparente. La joven estaba de pie, pateando con impaciencia el suelo.

-¿Cuándo llega?- preguntó con una voz seria y dura a sus acompañantes.

-Tranquilizate- le susurró la gran serpieten azulada, Azulongmon. -Llegará pronto, sólo ha ido a recoger a su viajo aliado.

-Es increíble esta falta de respeto- espetó la rubia. -Es insoportable, él es tan sólo un guardián más ¡no debería actuar de esta forma tan desdeñosa!- criticó sin dejar de dar fuertes pisadas en el suelo.

Entonces se oyó un leve suspiro, proveniente de uno de los lados de aquella gran sala.

-¿Algo a añadir Angemon?- preguntó el Dios de la Naturaleza, Ebonwumon. El mencionado Angemon levantó la cabeza y simplemente andó unos cuantos pasos. Su cabellera larga rojiza se movió en su andar, sus ojos se mantubieron ocultos debajo de su casco.

-¿Le mandareis a por mi protegido?- preguntó el ángel mientras que en su mente se formaba la imágen de cierto joven rubio. La mujer rubia se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Aún sigues con eso?- dirigió una mirada fiera al ángel. -Lo hemos hablado, es lo que le corresponde. Se eligió así y además él es la única balanza que posee este mundo. ¡Me enfurece tanto que te pongas así!- le gritó. Angemon simplemente agachó la cabeza.

-Entíendele Nadia- le susurró Azulongmon. La joven se estremeció al oir aquel nombre regalado, sentía que no le pertenecía.

Nadia había abierto ya la boca para contestar cuando se oyó un fuerte ruido enmedio de la sala. Un gran agujero de coleros se abrió enmedio de aquella cristalina habitación y de él salió un muchacho de unos diecisiete años, de tez morena y cabello oscuro. Detrás del joven apareció un gran monstruo digital, de piel gris oscuro y grandes protecciones de metal que cubrían su cuerpo.

-Bueno grupo, ¿que hay de nuevo?- sonrió el joven mientras dirigía su mirada azulada a todos los presentes. -Veo que la reunión es importante- susurró. Nadie miró al recién llegado y le sonrió irónicamente.

-Akiyama- le saludó cortés, el mencionado respondió guiñando un ojo. Luego dió una vuelta sobre si mismo observando todo a su alrededor, hasta descubrir aquel ángel digital de presencia triste. Su rostro divertido cambió a uno de seriedad.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó intuyendo lo peor. Que le hubieran llamado a él, el guardián, y que encima estubiera en la misma sala que la pequeña parte del tesoro ha proteger le turbaba. -Explícamelo- le pidió a Nadia. Ésta no respondió sinó que se cruzó de brazos. -¡Nadia!- le gritó.

-¡No lo sé!- sentenció la muchacha. -Es el momento y punto- concluyó.

Ryo Akiyama tamblaba de pies a cabeza, de impotencia. Había llegado el momento, el destino había corrido a su encuentro, al igual que al de ese joven que nada debía sospechar. El tamer pegó una patada al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea! Voy a por él- gritó mientras se centraba en abrir una puerta en la dimensión. Angemon levantó el rostro.

-Escúchame- le gritó al joven. Ryo volteó a verle mientras el portal multicolor empezaba a cobrar fuerzas. Angemon parecía indeciso, algo quería decir, pero su boca no podía formular palabras. Akiyama asintió levemente e intuyó lo que el ángel era incapaz de pronunciar. -Lo cuidaré, prometido.

Tan sólo esas palabras, dos brisas de aire y tal cual habían llegado los dos invitados desaparecieron. Después de eso reinó una tremenda calma.

-Ahora Nadia, esperemos pacientemente hasta que las agujas del reloj avancen- sentenció Azulongmon. Los demás dioses asintieron levemente, incluso los dos que se habían mentenido en completo silencio. Finalmente sólo se oyó el suspiro de Angemon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Takeru sintió un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda, por tanto se enderezó totalmente recto en la silla en la que se encontraba. Otra vez esa extraña sensación, ya la había notado cuando habia ¿desaparecido? El joven rotó un poco su cuello, no debía pensar en esas tonterias. Los sueños confunden la mente de las personas.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó un inocente Codi mientras le observaba con el seño fruncido. Takeru sonrió.

-Sí, sí, pero creo que voy un momento al servicio- Takeru se levantó de su asiento, Codi asintió. Mientras Joe seguía absorto en las ventanillas del ordenador.

-"¿Crees que están en el digimundo Izzy?"- fue la pregunta que Takeru oyó detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

El menor de los Ishida tenía su espalda pegada a la puerta del cuarto en donde estaban sus amigos. Una extraña sensación invadía su cuerpo, un inmenso frio y una penetrante voz susurrándo en su cabeza. No podía entender las palabras que aquella voz cantaba, de ninguna manera, era un susurro. Movió la cabeza, quizás sólo era su imaginación. Inmediatamanete su mirada se dirigó a su dispositivo, un casi imperceptible luz salía de él. Takeru sintió más frio y una inmensa sensación de desesperación y tristeza, lo sentía en su piel y en su corazón pero aquellos sentimientos no eran suyos. ¡Él no estaba triste!

-¿Qué demonios..-no terminó la pregunta ya que sintió un vuelco en su corazón y tubo que cerrar los ojos.

"Por favor"

o.o.o.o.o.o

-"No puedo encontrar nada"- resopló frustrado el genio del equipo. Mimi sonrió desde su habitación de color de rosa en Nueva York. Koushiro Izzumi nunca cambiaría, siempre tan dependiente de lo que unos cuantos datos le dijeran.

-Eres un idiota- le mencionó divertida. El pobre genio sonrió nervioso.

La muchacha de cabello nuevamente rosado desvió la mirada de su ordenador. Algo la tenía intranquila, demasiado. Observó su móbil, con aquel mensaje de una llamada perdida, intuitivamente llevó su mirada a todos los apartos electrónicos que había en el cuarto. La muchacha se mordió ligeramente los labios.

-"¿Ocurre algo Mimi?"- le preguntó Miyako haciendo que los demás compañeros prestaran más atención a la hija de la pureza. La joven de casi diecinueve años suspiró derrotado.

-Yo...-empezó nerviosa. -Yo creo que Diaboromon era una trampa- las palabras de la joven tensaron al resto del grupo.

-"¿Porqué dices eso?"- preguntó Hikari un tanto nerviosa. Miyako miró a su compañero, la idea también la asustaba.

-Fácil, ningun dispositivo eléctrico dejó de funcionar en mi casa cuando digievolucionaron- la explicación tenía lógica. Siempre que se producía una digievolución en el mundo real la sobrecarga hacía que todos los aparatos electrónicos se dispararan, pero éste no había sido el caso. -por lo tanto, nada era real.-la muchacha se puso seria. -Se han metido en la boca del lobo.

Entonces, como si de un relámpago se trata, el aire cambió en la habitación de Mimi. Todo se volvió más oscuro y un extraño perfume cobró vida. Era una olor por un momento atrayente pero también un olor peligroso, algo prohibido. La muchacha sintió su corazón latir a velocidades inimaginables, la adrenalina se apoderaba de ella. Tenía miedo.

-Es normal que tengas miedo- susurró una voz, fria y aguda, como una cuchilla.

El resto de elegidos, que observaban la escena desde sus diferentes casas hicieron una enorme mueca de sorpresa y miedo.

-"¡Mimi, detrás de ti!"- gritó Koushiro Izzumi levantándose bruscamente.

Mimi reunió todo el valor que le fue posible y se levantó con fuerza de su silla, encarando rápidamente el rostro del inquilino. Inevitablemente la muchacha de cabellos color de rosa soltó un tremendo grito. Delante suya se alzaba un encapuchado, más alto que ella, con su rostro a oscuras y unas manos fuertes saliendo debajo de su larga capa.

El inquilinó soltó una fuerte carcajada, le encantaban esas caras de miedo.

-Bueno princesita, ¿quieres hacer un viajecito con unos cuantos pretendientes?- le preguntó burlonamente mientras cogía con fuerza el brazo de Mimi. La muchacha se resistió al contacto, pero no pudo soltarse. Tragó saliva encarando al ser que tenía enfrente suya.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-¿Tú que crees?- oyeron su voz burlona.

-"¡Suéltala!"- fue el grito simultáneo de Daisuke, Ken y Koushiro. El encacpuchado miró fieramente la pantalla del ordenador, y sonrió al reconocer a unos cuantos de esos adolescentes.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó a Mimi. Ésta no le entendió pero inmediatamente sintió como sus pies despegaban del suelo. La sensación de estar flotando en el aire trapasó el cuerpo de Mimi y le cortó la respiración. La muchacha miraba incansablemente a su alrededor, todo eran línias de colores. A su lado seguía aquel maldito encapuchado, éste la miraba. Mimi sabía que iban muy deprisa, que se movían, y más lo supo cuando la capucha del ser se movió unos instantes y ella pudo entrever unos ojos verdes muy brillantes.

Pero entonces el viaje terminó, Mimi sintió el duro suelo bajo sus pies y sus rodillas se doblaron.

-¡Mimi!- oyó el grito al unísono de dos de sus amigos. Al abrir sus ojos castaños descubrió a Ken y Daisuke, además de ver que se encontraba en la habitación de uno de ellos, en Japon. ¡Había atravesado todo un océano en segundos!

-"¡Cuidado chicos!"- gritó Miyako desde su lugar en casa de Hikari.

-Levántate princesita, aqui tenemos a dos pretendientes.-el ser siguió con su broma. -Ahora no hace falta que elijas, ya que los dos te van a acompañar en tu gran tarea de reunir a unos cuantos aliados.-el hombre soltó la muñeca de Mimi e inmediatamente los dos jovenes se pusieron delante de ella.

Daisuke y Ken miraron amenazadoramente al ser.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Daisuke. El encapuchado sonrió.

-Sólo soy el rey, el rey de éste juego- su mano se alzó hacía los jovenes.

Y seguidamente todo lo que vieron los tres amigos fueron rayas de colores y una inmensa sensación de caer al vacio.

El ser quedó sólo en la habitación, delante de las asustadas miradas del poco equipo que quedaba. Se acercó lentamente a la mesa del escritorio, dónde habían estado sentados los dos compañeros. Como si de su casa se tratará se sentó delante del ordenador y sonrió a los amigos.

-Hola amigos- se presentó burlonamente. -No os preocupeis, ellos sí estan bien y libres- afirmó.

-"¿Dónde está mi hermano?"- preguntó nerviosa Hikari.

-Ah, si...-el ser puso una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla. -Esos chicos estan bien atendidos en mi casa- cruzó sus dedos. -Pero yo os voy a explicar ahora las reglas de mi juego, así que pequeño conocimiento apunta bién lo que te diré- su mirada se clavó en Koushiro. -Quiero peleas, lágrimas y mucho dolor. Quiero luchar contra todos y contra los más fuertes, quiero un gran juego.- los elegidos fruncieron el seño. -Quiero divertirme- sentenció.

-"¡Cruel!"- gritó enfurecida Hikari. A su lado Miyako cubrió la boca de la morena. El ser simplemente sonrió.

-Exacto, y me encanta. Bueno niños, encontrad a vuestros amigos, reunios, haceros fuertes y nos volveremos a ver- fueron las últimas palabras mientras se levantaba del asiento. -¡Ah! Casi me olvidaba, cuando los diosesitos os llamen, saludadles de mi parte, podeis decirles que soy un viejo amigo.

Desapareció entonces, igual como había llegado, entre una gran nube de polvo.

-"Primero Sora, Yamato y Tai..."-empezó a enumerar Izzy.

-"Ahora Mimi, Daisuke y Ken"- suspiró Miyako. Todos se miraron.

-"Y también Takeru, él tampoco está"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Taichi se movía incansablemente por aquella habitación de piedra dura. Estaban encerrados. Eso era, encerrados en una antigua mazmorra casi podía jurar. El lugar estaba húmedo y sólo penetraba luz por las rendijas que había en la claraboya del pasillo contiguo a la celda. Los barrotes eran de metal, duros y estaban franqueados por un guardián, un pequeño digimon zorro muy astuto, Gazimon. Gazimon les miraba a través de sus ojos rojizos, bordeados de una sombra negra. No decía nada.

-¡Maldito digimon!- pateó Taichi la celda.

-Cálmate Tai- le susurró Sora quien estaba sentada al lado de Yamato, el cual le acariciaba suavemente el cabello. Taichi observó la imágen y bajó un poco el rostro. -Ya que estamos aquí juntos...-Sora dirigió una mirada a los tres jovenes que les acompañaban, junto a sus digimons.

-¿Quieres saber quienes somos nosotros?- soltó Rika Nonaka mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Al igual que vosotros ellos también son tamers- afirmó la digimon zorro, Renamon.

-¿Tamers? ¿Qué es un tamer?- preguntó Yamato. Takato y Henry se miraron asombrados.

-¿No sabeis que es un tamer?- preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros.

-Un tamer es un entrenador digimon y utiliza éste dispositivo para dar habilidades a su digimon- dijo Takato, el dispositivo de borde rojizo asomó a su mano. -Utilizamos cartas para ello- enseñó entonces unas cuantas cartas de habilidad. -Aunque nosotros hacía años que dejamos de ver a nuestros digimons, por una extraña razón hoy viajamos no sabemos como y los encontramos- sonrió el joven mientras dirigía su rostro al digimon dinosaurio que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

-Así que tamer...-susurró el ex-lider. -Nosotros simplemente tenemos compañeros digimons, no somos entrenadores ni tenemos cartas. Sólo nuestros dispositivos y nuestros emblemas- explicó Taichi. -Pero aún no hemos visto a nuestros amigos...

Todo quedó en silencio unos instantes. En ese momento Sora se levantó, seguida de Yamato. Ambos se acercaron a Taichi.

-Les veremos pronto- mencionó el rubio poniendo una mano amistosa en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-Ni lo dudes Tai- le sonrió Sora.

-¡Oye tú!- gritó furiosa Rika hacia Gazimon. -Sacanos de aqui- le ordenó. El digimon la miró burlonamente.

-Pudrios allí dentro- le mandó.

-Renamon, machácalo- le ordenó a su digital la joven. Pero de nada sirvió.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada Rika, hay una fuerza que nos lo impide...-intentó explicar la digital. Rika soltó un bufido.

-Entonces, explícanos qué hacemos aquí.

Pero el digital simplemente soltó una carcajada y se burló de los jovenes. Rika se sentó frustrada en el suelo.

-Tranquilízate- le sonrió Sora sentándose enfrente de ella, flanqueada por su novio y su mejor amigo. -Nuestros amigos vendrán a rescatarnos- explicó la ex-portadora del amor. -Y mientras tanto podeis contarnos algunas de vuestras aventuras, conocernos más nos ayudará porque puedo afirmar que de a partir de ahora formaremos un mismo equipo.

Tanto los tamers como los elegidos empezaron una gran conversación, intercambiando información y aventuras. Conversación que no terminó hasta que la luz anaranjada que entraba por las rendijas de la celda, no era más que un fino haz de luz plata.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Hay que aclarar que empezé este cap dos veces, ya que no me acordaba de que ya lo había empezado. Y curiosamente fueron dos inicios diferentes pero con los mismos personajes. En el inicio que no he publicado Daisuke empezaba riéndose y emocionado por las aventuras, terminé poniendo éste porqué era más fiel al personaje. **

**Perdon por los errores de ortografía que hay, debería revisar mis historias y no lo hago. La emoción de haberlo terminado. **

**Espero os guste, nos leemos en el próximo cap =) **

**Kyo*! **

_**Pd. Por cierto, ¡felices vacaciones de verano! ¿Nos vamos de campamento? **_


	5. Chapter 4

**¡Hey! He aqui, yo, otra vez como siempre a las últimas de las vacaciones publicando lo que debería haber publicado hace un mes o quizás más... Lo siento, tenía ideas y al final sólo he conseguido plasmar una. Sinceramente en este capítulo tenía demasiadas cosas que quería poner y no sabía como entrelazarlas, así que he dejado algunas para el siguiente capítulo que intentaré subir pronto. **

**La historia no se si se está entiendo, estoy dejando muchos misterios de por medio ciertamente, aunque eso creará más sorpresa en adelante. Aqui ya hay algún pequeño nuevo detalle. **

**Se me ha ido un poco la olla en este cap, perdonádme, prometo que el próximo será mejor. **

**Gracias por los reviews, ya os los responderé uno a uno =). **

**¡Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

4. LA HUIDA DEL CASTILLO

Mimi soltó un grito tremendo mientras sentía como su cuerpo se precipitaba hacia el suelo. Segundos más tarde fueron dos chicos los que soltaron una queja de dolor al sentir el cuerpo de la joven encima de sus espaldas. Daisuke Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji y Mimi Tachikawa estaban de nuevo en el digimundo.

-El digimundo...-suspiró la joven, aún sentada encima de sus compañeros. Sus brillantes ojos color miel observaban el opaco color del área que les rodeaba. Se encontraban en lo que alguna vez fue la aldea del comienzo, antes llena de color, antes viva. Ahora la aldea estaba destruida, todas las construcciones se habían precipitado al suelo y eran escombros. Incluso el aire que danzaba en la zona olía a putrefacción. -Esto es un desastre...-murmuró la muchacha sintiendo empequeñecer su corazón.

-Tienes razón Mimi- colaboró el joven de cabellera lisa y oscura.

-Estoy de acuerdo con vosotros...-susurró Daisuke. -¡Pero queréis levantaros de encima de mi!- gritó el joven.

Los dos restantes asintieron y se levantaron al instante. Daisuke hizo lo propio mientras que con su mano se daba golpes suaves en la zona dorsal.

-Creo que me he roto algo...-se quejó el moreno.

-¡Maldito bicho!- gritó de pronto Mimi dando una fuerte patada al suelo. -¡Ese...rey idiota de sabe donde ha salido! ¿Porqué demonios nos ha traído aquí?

-Calma Mimi- susurró Ken Ichijouji intentando analizar la situación. -Nos ha traído aquí para algo, estoy seguro. Él dijo que era el rey, seguro se está tomando esto como un juego por tanto debe tener todas sus acciones bien calculadas. Pero, ¿cuál es el fin de que nosotros estemos aquí?- Ken mantenía su mano debajo su barbilla, pensativo.

-Bien pensado Ken- Daisuke golpeó amistosamente el hombro de su amigo, su cambio de humor se hizo patente. -¡Pero yo ya sé la misión!- gritó eufórico. Frase que sorprendió a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Si? Sorpréndenos Dai- mencionó contenta la joven mientras juntaba ambas manos. Dai sonrió abiertamente.

-Digimundo, por tanto digimons.-Daisuke cambio su sonrisa a seriedad. -Nos ha retado, quiere que encontremos a nuestros digimons y luchemos contra él. ¡Vamos a patearle el trasero a ese idiota!

Lógica. La frase de Daisuke tenía bastante lógica.

-Estoy de acuerdo, también opino eso- colaboró Ken. -¿En marcha entonces?

Ambos compañeros de ADN se miraron y empezaron a andar al unísono.

-Esperad- les paró su acompañante. -¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos?- preguntó desviando su mirada.

-¡Mimi no seas tonta!- gritó Daisuke quien había seguido caminando. -¡Con esto!

Y en su mano brillaba aquel D3 azulado que le había acompañado en tantas aventuras.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Pensemos con calma- pronunció el mayor de todos los elegidos, el único que todavía conservaba la calma.

-"¡Como quieres que pensemos con calma Joe!"- gritó una histérica Miyako Inoue desde su ventanilla. –En menos de tres horas hemos presenciado una batalla, y se han llevado a nuestros amigos. ¡Se han llevado a Ken! ¿Es que no entiendes lo difícil de esta situación? – preguntó la muchacha de cabellos violáceos mientras sus manos golpeaban con dureza la mesa de madera.

-"Respira Miyako"- Hikari intentó calmar a su amiga.

Los cinco elegidos que todavía permanecían en el mundo real quedaron en completo silencio. Lo único que se pudo oír fue el incesante golpear del teclado que las manos del genio Koushiro provocaban en el ordenador.

-¿Qué haces Kou?- preguntó Joe mientras veía como una gota de sudor frío recorría la cabeza de su informático amigo. -¿kou?- insistió al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

Tres minutos i doce segundos después Koushiro sonrió triunfante y una voz chillona salió por los altavoces de aquel ordenador.

-"¡Izzy, te echaba de menos!"- era la voz de tentomon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Taichi Yagami levantó triunfante la cabeza, luego descruzó sus piernas entumecidas de tanto tiempo sentado, estiró su espalda y luego rodó su cuello. Finalmente puso sus dos manos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió.

-¡Esto es increíble!- fue el grito del exlíder de los elegidos -¡Vuestras aventuras son realmente, _buah, _no tengo palabras para describirlas. ¡Emocionantes!- gritó observando a los que se habían convertido en nuevo aliados. Takato se sonrojó dirigiendo una mirada tierna a su dinosaurio rojo, mientras que Henry simplemente sonrió y Rika desvió su mirada, chocando con los ojos sinceros de su compañera.

-Tai tiene razón- asintió Sora. –Pero entonces, vosotros sois de otra…¿dimensión? Vuestro digimundo no se parece en nada al que nosotros conocemos, ¿verdad?- preguntó a sus dos acompañantes. Yamato asintió.

-Tiene razón, aunque seguro que eso es obra de lo que sea contra que estemos luchando- afirmó el rubio golpeando sus manos. –

-Bah, eso ahora no es importante- le restó importancia Taichi. Luego se acercó con fiereza hacia los barrotes que le separaban de la libertad y encaró al digimon zorro que los observaba burlonamente. –Tú, ábrenos.

Gazimon asintió burlonamente mientras se acercaba con superioridad a las barreras, las llaves de la celda sonaban gracilmente colgadas de su cintura.

-Estúpido humano- pronunció al situarse justo enfrente de la cara de Taichi y soltar, en menos de tres segundos, una bola sombría que dio de lleno en el estómago del moreno y le mandó metros hacia atrás.

-¡Tai!- gritó Sora al ver volar a su mejor amigo. Yamato fue quien consiguió detener el golpe del moreno.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el rubio observando entre sus brazos al moreno, quien tenía la cabeza agachada. Todos le miraron preocupados.

-Eres idiota digimon- canturreó Taichi contento y al levantar el rostro todos le pudieron ver una sonrisa triunfante y unas llaves plateadas colgando de su mano derecha.

-¡Ahora te meteremos una patada en el culo!- gritó Rika Nonaka cuando los seis elegidos y los tres digimons corrieron a abrir aquella celda rocosa. Gazilmon sólo observó petrificado como las presas de su amo le metían un tremendo puñetazo entre ojo y ojo.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Cayó de rodillas, dio con sus huesos en aquel suelo oscuro, casi de mármol. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Sintió esa presencia, ese sentimiento triste, esa amargura. Y le dolía, también a él, le traspasaba el corazón y el cuchillo se clavaba hondo, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

Además la preocupación por la desaparición de su hermano y sus amigos también le distraía y no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Pero ante todo debía buscar una respuesta, ¿dónde estaba?

-Ayúdame- oyó, esa voz que sólo había ido una vez y ya había memorizado. Levantó sus ojos azules y distinguió de nuevo esa figura oscura, ese casco metalizado y esos ojos opacos brillando.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó, aunque su voz salió más temblorosa de lo que a él le hubiera gustado. Se levantó con cuidado y al sentirse de pie notó cosquilleos en las plantas de los pies, dio dos pasos inseguros.

-¡No necesito ayuda!- le detuvo la potente voz del caballero oscuro. Takeru le observó, ¿ayuda o no?

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- preguntó el rubio dudosamente. El caballero se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sufriendo.

-¡Es mi hermano!- gritó- ¡Él es mi hermano!

Fue entonces cuando distinguió entre tanta oscuridad algo de luz, en el fondo de todo eso, había algo de luz. Takeru, sin entender nada, dio otro paso al frente.

-Debo luchar contra él, debo vencer a mi hermano- el caballero oscuro levantó su mirada.

-No, no debes hacer eso- habló fingiendo tranquilidad Takeru. –Debes vencer esta oscuridad, esto… ¡he visto algo en ti! Tu no perteneces a esta oscuridad, lucha contra ella- le animó acercándose cada vez más.

-¿Luchas contra la oscuridad?- preguntó el caballero confundido. -¿Contra mi mismo?

-¡No! ¡Contra eso que te envuelve!- gritó Takeru. –Lucha contra la oscuridad- el joven rubio alargó su brazo y este se posó finalmente sobre el hombro del caballero y entonces, como si de agua fuera, la armadura empezó a derretirse, y dejó a entrever un niño, de cabellos azulados oscuros y lisos. Takeru apartó la mano y frunció el entrecejo. -¿Quién eres tú?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Henry era el primo en la fila, corría con Terriermon encima de sus hombros. Las escaleras de piedra, estrechas que subían realentizaban mucho su paso.

-Hay muchísimas- gritó Takato quien iba tras el de cabellos oscuros.

-Huelo a digimons- dijo Guilmon con su acostumbrada actitud fiera.

-¡Es totalmente normal, esto debe ser su guarida!- Sora seguía de cerca al grupo.

-¡Han escapado! ¡Los prisioneros han escapado!- fue el grito que oyeron los elegidos, procedentes del digimon que minutos antes habían golpeado.

-¡Maldita sea, debí darle más fuerte!- sentenció Rika, quien iba en cola.

-Corramos, seguro que ahora ya lo sabrá todo el castillo- afirmó Taichi.

El joven Wong observó hacia arriba, y al fin pudo observar el final de esas tremendas escaleras. Aceleró su paso yendo hacia la luz plateada que venía de arriba, y llegó de lleno a un pasillo, tanto podían ir hacia la derecha como hacia la izquierda. Sus compañeros no tardaron en aparecer a su lado.

-Derecha- afirmó Taichi, Sora y Yamato inmediatamente siguieron el rumbo dicho por el moreno, los tamers no pudieron hacer otra cosa. El pasillo era bastante ancho, de piedra, sin ningún tipo de decoración, más bien parecía una ruina. Al final de este se encontraba una ancha puerta de madera. Pararon justo delante de ella.

-Trabajo en equipo, empujémosla- pronunció Yamato. Los jóvenes se recostaron en la puerta de madera y empezaron a empujar, la puerta gruñó sonoramente.

-¡Por allí deben estar!- gritó un digimon, una pequeña bola amarilla con gafas de sol y puños de boxeador. Detrás de él venían unos cuantos Gazilmon y un perdido Tyranomon, que con fiereza iba al ataque de los jóvenes.

Taichi los observó unos instantes para luego empujar con fuerza.

-Rápido- suplicó Sora. Segundos después la obertura de la puerta fue suficientemente grande para que pasaran todos los elegidos y los digimons, y cuando hubieron pasado la cerraron. –Sigamos- dijo Sora echando a correr por el pasillo.

-¿Aún no podéis digievolucionar Terriermon?- preguntó preocupado Henry.

-No Henry, lo siento- se disculpó el pequeño digimon.

-Debemos encontrar una salida, esos no tardaran nada en abrir la puerta- sentenció Yamato. Y era cierto pues numerosos pasos se oían tras sus espaldas. Fue entonces, cuando el rubio levantó la cabeza que vio delante de él lo que parecía ser un ventanal.

-¡Una ventana!- afirmó Takato.

-Si, si, es una ventana- todos los elegidos pararon en seco al oír aquella voz, aguda y temible. Sus ojos se precipitaron hacia el lugar de donde llegaba la voz, de delante de ellos, del pasillo que cruzaba con el suyo, del lugar en donde segundos después se oyeron pasos lentos y en dónde apareció una figura encapuchada que les cortó la respiración. –Acabáis de llegar elegidos, ¿y ya queréis iros?- fueron las palabras del encapuchado.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- le escupió Rika.

-Es él…-susurró Renamon. Rika observó confusa a su compañera. –El que nos impide digievolucionar, es su fuerza, su…

-Cierto- interrumpió el encapuchado. –Y solamente porque estáis en mi castillo, pero cuando salgáis de aquí, como libres pajarito os dejaré evolucionar, ya que yo quiero un juego divertido- sonrió por debajo de su capa.

-¡Digievolucionando o no jamás podrás derrotarnos- le escupió Taichi. El encapuchado aplaudió, sus manos blancas marcaron golpes sordos que resonaron en el silencioso pasillo.

-Que frase más valerosa Taichi Yagami- sentenció el enemigo mientras empezaba a andar lentamente hacia los elegidos. Instintivamente todos se aferraron, juntándose. Temiendo lo peor.

Pero entonces, él se detuvo, el encapuchado paró su marcha, un temblor le recorrió y todos observaron que al levantar su rostro, unos ojos azules oscuros brillaron y una sonrisa triunfante coronó lo que era oscuro.

-Le encontré- soltó su carcajada y segundos después una neblina lo envolvió todo, un gran círculo oscuro apareció a su lado y el encapuchado desapareció entre una tremenda oscuridad y el gaznar de unos cuervos.

Fueron segundos en silencio, nadie comprendía nada.

-¿Dónde se ha ido?- preguntó Henry mientras se sacaba el sudor que le había resbalado de la frente.

-Takato, ¡ya puedo digievolucionar!- fue el grito triunfante de Guilmon.

-¡Pues hazlo y rompe esa maldita ventana!- gritó Takato, sacando aquel tan estimado objeto, ese digivice que brilló en sus manos y provocó que Guilmon pasara a ser Growlmon. Growlmon se lanzó furiosamente contra el ventanal, su bola rojiza de fuego destruyó aquella pared, la hizo añicos, todo voló y la nueva luz de luna entró con fuerza en el castillo.

Takato se acercó con lentitud al bordillo.

-¡Genial! Podemos saltar, solo debe haber unos seis metros, ¡Growlmon!- gritó a su digimon. Este asintió y sujetó a Takato en sus brazos, saltando con él.

-Terriermon vamos- pidió Henry, segundos después la figura de Gargomon apareció. -¡Que uno de vosotros baje con nosotros!- pidió Henry observando a Tai, Matt y Sora.

Entonces se oyó una explosión, y justo detrás de los elegidos apareció un sinfín de digimons bombas, pequeños seres metalizados que flotaban en el aire.

-¡Salta primero Matt!- gritó Sora, empujándo a su novio hacia donde estaba Henry, ya que el rubio era el que estaba más cerca.

-No, espera Sora…-intentó decir Yamato, pero Gargomon ya le había atrapado y segundos después ya volaba junto a él hacia el suelo.

-¡Rena…-Rika no pudo terminar su grito ya que uno de los digimons bomba la había golpeado, haciéndola perder el dispositivo de entre sus manos. –Mierda- gritó la muchacha. Taichi y Renamon se juntaron y encararon a los digimons que venían a por ellos, protegiendo a Sora y Rika respectivamente. Renamon lanzó su ataque mientras su compañera se lanzaba al suelo para atrapar el dispositivo.

Se produjo una gran explosión, ya que varios de los digimons bomba soltaron su ataque a la vez. Por suerte para los jóvenes Renamon pudo protegerles.

-¡Lo tengo, ahora si Renamon!- gritó finalmente Rika sentada en el suelo y con el reluciente dispositivo en las manos, segundos más tarde Kyubimon ya llevaba subida a Rika.

-Sube, Sora- gritó Tai, pero se oyó otro ataque de los digimons que hizo una tremenda onda expansiva, Taichi volteó con rapidez y se abalanzó encima de Sora, Kyubimon huyó saltando por la ventana.

Segundos después Taichi abrió los ojos y sintió a Sora abrazada a su pecho, ambos de pie justo al lado de la ventana.

-¡Saltad ya!- fue el grito que les llegó de Yamato. Taichi miró a Sora y luego detrás de ambos, y sintió una sensación que jamás había sentido, tremendo miedo. Miedo ya que a dos pasos de él había seres que le matarían. Sintió la muerte cerca y cerró los ojos para luego besar los labios de la muchacha que siempre quiso y la que jamás tubo, pues el amor no es siempre dulce.

Cinco segundos, sólo cinco, se separó de ella, vio su cara de confusión y la empujó. Empujó a Sora al vacío y viéndola caer le sonrió murmurando un "te veo luego".

Sora cayó hacia atrás, sintiendo metros y metros de aire y nada. Hasta que finalmente tocó algo suave y sintió el frío que hacía y las manos cálidas de su novio Yamato abrazándola.

Taichi, por su parte, encaró de nuevo a esos digimons.

-No tengo miedo a morir- dijo perdiéndose en la infinidad de ojos que veía a su alrededor. No mentía, aunque esa realidad poca gracia le hacía.

Suerte entonces para él, que una luz blanca apareció a su lado y una mano delicada le aferró del brazo salvándole de la última tremenda explosión que destruyó por completo el ventanal.

-¡Huyamos!- fue el grito de Henry al ver la explosión.

-¡No!-gritó Yamato –¡Taichi está allí!- su amigo, su compañero, seguía entre esos escombros. No había saltado, no podían dejarle.

-Créeme, allí ya no le encontraras- fueron las palabras serias de Rika, quien pasó subida en Kyubimon a su lado.

Los tres digimons tamers corrieron con fuerza, mientras unos asustados ojos azules y un par rojizos observaban el castillo que lentamente dejaban atrás.

o.o.o.o.o.o

-"Os espero en mi casa"- sentenció Jennai desde la pantalla del ordenador de Koushiro. Los elegidos aferraron con fuerza sus dispositivos, presintiendo que dentro de poco estarían de regreso en aquel mundo.

-Niños elegidos, en marcha- gritó Miyako.

Y así fue como finalmente Hikari, Koushiro, Miyako, Codi y Joe se unieron a la última gran aventura de los elegidos.

_Continuará_

* * *

**Si, Tai está enamorado de Sora pero admite su derrota. Que le haremos, en esta historia triunfará el Sorato, quizás. **

**Espero vuestras opiniones, y ¿ya sabes quien es el caballero negro? **

**¡Suerte!**

**Ky_4***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos. **

**Afirmo que sí, que voy muy lenta, que no actualizo nada. No lo puedo negar. Pero las cosas cambian, las personas cambiamos y cuando somos adolescentes, lo hacemos demasiado deprisa. No he tenido demasiada inspiración y sigo buscándo esa chispa y ese ánimo que este fandom me hacía sentir. Pero sigo sin encontrarlo. **

**Este cap es una breve situación, y desde este punto creo que empezará la verdadera trama. No, tampoco es relleno -o eso espero- pero sigue sin tener todas las respuestas. Aunque de eso se trata. **

**Gracias por los reviews, y perdon por la ortografía y etc. **

* * *

**5. En la espesura**

Jennai les estaba esperando. El hombre, más viejo que nunca, les esperaba con su mirada serena debajo de esas pobladas cejas, con las manos enlazadas detrás de su espalda, pacientemente. Detrás de él se extendía aquel inmenso mar digital.

Hikari, Miyako, Iori, Joe, Koushiro también estaban de regreso al digimundo.

-Ha sido un viaje movidito ¿eh chicos?- se rió Miyako mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus compañeros. -¿chicos?- se extrañó verlos a todos con la mirada en algún punto detrás de Jennai, los ojos abiertos y una media sonrisa en sus rostros.

Normal, delante de ellos estaban sus mitades.

Pero no todas.

-¡Tentomon!- gritó Koushiro y corrió hacia su digital. Justo al lado del insecto se encontraban Gomamon, Armadillomon y también Hawkmon.

-Hawkmon- dijo Miyako con sus ojos enpañados en lágrimas. Rápidamente se lanzó a abrazar a su querido amigo, en un falso intento de ahogamiento. Los demás elegidos hicieron lo mismo, todos excepto Hikari. La joven Yagami empezó a buscar con la mirada, pero definitivamente descubrió que no, que Gatomon no estaba, y una ansia de preocupación empezó a crecer dentro de ella.

-¿Dónde está Gatomon, Jennai? ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde están Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon…?- preguntó la elegida. Koushiro, quien hasta entonces había estado abrazando a Tentomon, se giró interrogativamente hacia el sabio. Éste simplemente giró hacia el mar.

-Venid conmigo- y empezó a adentrarse en las profundidades.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se miraba las manos, los pies, se tocaba todas las partes de su cuerpo. Takeru simplemente le observaba con la boca abierta, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Cómo…cómo has….- balbuceaba el chico de cabellera oscura. Takeru dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Yo sólo…sólo te he tocado…-se miró entonces sus manos. El joven delante de él se puso de pie, ya no había rastros de esa armadura oscura que le había cubierto hasta ese momento. Fue entonces cuando Takeru se dio cuenta de que ya no le costaba tanto respirar en ese lugar.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó el chico, más bajito que él y aproximadamente de unos once años. Takeru balbuceó a punto de responder pero entonces todo tembló.

El suelo se sacudió y los dos jóvenes se tambalearon en lo que parecía haberse convertido en una atracción de feria.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se alarmó Takeru.

-Aquí estás- susurró una voz, fina, estridente, temida. El rubio Takaishi volteó enseguida y se encontró de frente delante de una figura encapuchada, alta. Los ojos de ese ser le traspasaron, y le resultaron familiares. Unos ojos verdes o quizás azulados, fieros, e inhumanos. Su corazón dio un salto y tuvo inmensas ganas de salir corriendo, pero algo se lo impidió. –No sabes quién soy- sentenció el recién llegado, el que se camuflaba en las sombras. –Pero yo si sé qué llevas dentro.

Takeru miró confuso.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con una seguridad fingida. La presencia de ese ser, de eso que tenía enfrente le ponía extrañamente nervioso, su corazón latía ferozmente, hasta temía que se le saliera por la boca.

El ser no contestó, sólo vieron una sonrisa humanoide sobresalir por debajo de la capa que cubría su rostro. Él reparó entonces en el pequeño adolescente que estaba junto a Takeru, volvió a sonreír. Dio unos pasos hacia el frente, acercándose cada vez más a los dos muchachos. Ambos se mantuvieron firmes en el sitio. El ser siguió caminando, despacio, con la misma cualidad con la que se acerca la muerte.

Y entonces Takeru vio los ojos muertos encima de él, vio la mirada del ser a menos de dos palmos y sintió sus largos dedos alrededor de su cuello. Sintió las uñas intentando hundirse en su piel y como le iba cortando la respiración lenta y pausadamente. Vio la sonrisa del ser mientras le mataba.

-¡Suéltalo!- oyó como gritaba el chico sin nombre, el de cabellos negros. Vio de reojo como corría hacia ellos, y como era despedido hacia atrás por una fuerte honda, muy lejos de allí, se perdió en la oscuridad.

-Chi…co-intentó decir. Pero las manos encima de su cuello se lo impedían, el aire empezaba a no llegarle y todo empeoró cuando el ser le levantó unos centímetros del suelo. Empezó a dar patadas al aire y con sus manos agarró la capa del otro.

¿Y si moría allí mismo, de esa manera, ahogado por un desconocido? ¿Y si moría en medio de la nada, lejos de cualquiera que hubiera sido importante para él? ¿Y si moría, rodeado de la oscuridad, más solo que nunca? ¿Si la muerte se encontraba a menos de dos segundos? Si moría en el desconcierto total. Si moría…

En aquel momento, deseó tener a patamon con él. Takeru era humano, era una persona fuerte, pero de corazón. No podía hacer nada para que su captor le soltara. Nada. Sólo confiar en que la muerte no doliera y dejarse llevar.

El captor sintió como las manos del joven se soltaban lentamente. ¿Tan fácil había sido?

"_Takeru, ¡no sueltes!" _

Entonces una luz inundó el lugar, Takeru la vio mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse. Una luz multicolor que salía de la nada, que salía de en medio de esa oscuridad, sin un centro. Y de la luz salió una flecha.

Takeru golpeó duramente el suelo con la cabeza, y a pesar del dolor en el cráneo sintió un alivio en el pecho al sentir su respiración volver al ritmo que su vida.

-Hubiera sido demasiado fácil- sentenció el ser mirando a la luz. Takeru levantó un poco la cabeza, intentando descubrir qué había allí. –No hubiera sido divertido- sentenció el ser, le miró por última vez y todo desapareció.

-¡Eh! ¿Eh! Tío por favor, despierta… ¿me oyes? No…- Takeru oía una voz hablar, pero ésta se terminó cuando cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar al sueño, sin voces, sin caballeros y sin manos frías.

o.o.o.o.o

Se habían detenido en un pequeño claro. Envueltos en la espesura del bosque los támers, Sora y Yamato descansaban sentados en el suelo. La joven pelirroja seguía llorando mientras que Matt no había dejado de mirar el cielo, cada vez más oscuro.

-¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?- preguntó frustrado Henry mientras golpeaba un árbol. Terriermon le observó atentamente. -¿Cómo vamos a volver?- dijo el joven.

-Takato- dijo Guilmon interrogativamente mirando a su tamer, éste simplemente le acarició el hocico y sonrió. No dijo nada.

-¡Renamon!- gritó entonces Rika alzando la mirada hacia uno de esos árboles, en donde su compañera estaba. -¿Ves algo?- le preguntó. El digimon zorro entonces frunció el entrecejo y negó lentamente.

-Sólo un mar de árboles…-susurró mientras bajaba dando saltos por las ramas. Al llegar al suelo dirigió su fría mirada hacia los dos jóvenes. Yamato la miró por igual.

-Hay cosas que nunca mueren- pronunció. Sora levantó el rostro, sus ojos empapados se abrieron de par en par y luego con su mano se tocó los labios.

-Tai…-susurro antes de volver a echarse a llorar. ¡Y todo lo que le quedó de él fue un beso que no podía corresponder!

-¿Qué es eso?- la pregunta de Terriermon sorprendió a todos los chicos, los cuales dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar donde señalaba el pequeño ser. Y allí debajo de un árbol vieron un pequeño bulto blanco que se movía arriba y abajo, como si respiraba.

-No será…- Matt se levantó con cuidado y dio unos pasos hacia allí. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se lanzó a coger al pequeño digimon blanco mientras gritaba su nombre: -"¡Gatomon!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El portal se abrió en la nada. Era un agujero en el aire, con bordes transparentes. De él emergieron dos personas, la primera una joven de largos cabellos rubios y el segundo era un muchacho de cabellera castaña agarrado a la primera. Cuando los pies de ambos tocaron el suelo de madera el portal desapareció. Y entonces el joven se soltó de la muchacha y cayó pesadamente de rodillas al suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Y entre vueltas pudo preguntar:

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo sin mirar nada, aún con el corazón latiendo fuerte y el pitido de las bombas en sus oídos.

-Tranquilo, estás en un apartamento en Sicília, en la Tierra- sentenció la voz de la muchacha.

-¿Qué?- gritó el joven mientras quitaba las manos de su rostro y se levantaba rápidamente. Su boca se abrió desmesuradamente al observar un inmenso mar azul a través de una pequeña ventana del apartamento. -¿SICILIA?- gritó asomándose, sintiendo el aire cálido del mar.

-Así és- la joven se sentó en el sofá del apartamento, soltándo un resoplido. Entonces el moreno observó el pequeño edificio. Estaba en una sala, televisión, sofá, una estantería… algo más alejado había una puerta que debía ser la entrada, a su lado una pequeña barra de bar detrás de la cual se veía una cocina y a su izquierda un pasillo que seguramente conducía a los dormitorios. Entraba sólo la luz de la ventana y se mantenía algo oscuro el lugar. No había ninguna clase de objeto personal.

-¿Vives aquí?- preguntó apartándose de la ventana y dando unos pasos. Pero entonces soltó un quejido y se agarró el brazo izquierdo, compró entonces un gran arañazo en este y abundante sangre cayéndole por el brazo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

-No, no vivo precisamente aquí- dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba soltando un suspiro. –Ven aquí, te lo explicaré todo mientras miro de curarte eso, Taichi Yagami.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Tai mientras veía la joven irse a través del pasillo. Entonces se golpeó la cabeza con una mano. –Seguro que esto es cosa de los digimons…¿verdad?- gritó para que le oyera. Y entonces se acordó de las bombas, del fuego, de la muerte cerca…

La muchacha volvió enseguida, llevando en sus manos un pequeño botiquín. Con una señal hizo sentar a Taichi en el sofá y le cortó la manga de la camisa con unas tijeras.

-¡Era mi camisa favorita!- se lamentó el moreno. Ella no dijo nada. –Me has salvado y aún no se tu nombre- el tono del moreno que hasta ese momento había sido cómico cambió a uno serio. Ella continuaba con su labor. Sintió un escozor en el brazo.

-Perdón- se disculpó. Taichi quitó entonces su brazo de entre las manos de la chica. Ella levantó la cabeza y entonces vio sus ojos azules claros. Reparó en la chica que tenía enfrente, quizás de su edad. Ella no apartó la mirada.

-Dime quién eres- le preguntó serio.

-No- se negó ella sorprendiendo al moreno. –Sólo te diré que sé quien eres, sé lo de los Digimons- afirmó. –No puedo decirte nada más Taichi Yagami.-Taichi buscó en su rostro.

-Me has salvado y aún no te he dado las gracias- dijo entonces. La muchacha le tomó del brazo.

-No me des las gracias, sólo te he salvado porqué así me lo han pedido- sentenció la joven.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Tai. -¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? ¡Es más! ¿Qué es todo esto?

La joven terminó de vendarle el brazo y se levantó silenciosamente. Y así se quedó, en silencio sentada en el marco de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el mar.

o.o.o.o.o

-Esto me está dando miedo- dijo Mimi mientras atravesaban la espesura del bosque junto a Ken y Daisuke. El cielo había oscurecido completamente y hacía frio. –Hace frío y llevamos horas caminando- se quejó.

Ken, quien hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, abrió la boca entonces.

-No hemos encontrado ningún digimon- dijo. Daisuke, quien iba al frente frunció el entrecejo. –Es demasiado raro…

Entonces se oyó una fuerte explosión y un haz de luz anaranjada iluminó el cielo oscuro.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Daisuke echando a correr por el bosque. Seguido rápidamente por Ken y Mimi que le llamaron por su nombre.

Daisuke llegó a un claro y entonces se quedó parado. Con la mirada sorprendido observando lo que tenía delante.

Una batalla.

Pero no era una batalla cualquier, con dos digimons cualquiera.

Era una batalla entre Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon, ambos luchando ferozmente. Y por encima de ellos había un extraño ser que reía a carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa Dai?- preguntó Mimi, pero al ver el espectáculo soltó un grito tremendo.

Y el gritó se confundió con la explosión de uno de los ataques del gran lobo metálico.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

**Espero os haya gustado, aunque ya lo veré en los rev. Hasta entonces, que los lectores sigan leyendo y los escritores escribiendo. ¡Que siga viviendo este fandom! **

**Hasta pronto. **

**Kyo* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Viviendo en el paso del tiempo, si es que es una condena. Estamos atados a tantas cosas... **

**Bueno, con esto quiero decir que me disculpo, por millonésima vez, por el retraso. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, nunca he dicho que fuera a actualizar mensualmente ni nada parecido... aunque espero escribir bastante este verano que se me presenta por delante. **

**Sobre este capítulo, bueno, se me ha ido la imaginación. Los cuentos, las maravillas, no tanto... pero las historias tontas si. Sobretodo el cuento final, aunque era hora ya de ir situando la historia y las historias que en ella se viven ¿no? **

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**

* * *

**

6. El cuento que no era tan cuento

De pronto la joven misteriosa dejó de mirar por la ventana y se giró hacia Taichi. El joven moreno levantó la cabeza, que llevaba apoyada más de media hora entre sus manos, llenándose de preguntas sobre el estado de sus amigos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó el moreno frunciendo el entrecejo. La chica le hizo una señal para que se moviera. Taichi rápidamente se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella. Entonces oyó un ruido detrás de ambos, de la nada se estaba abriendo un agujero. Un recuerdo atravesó su mente, recordaba el encuentro en el castillo y como había visto abrirse algo similar en cuanto le habían atacado esos digimons. Aunque esta vez los colores del agujero eran más intensos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- repitió un tanto nervioso, pero se calmó al observar la serenidad de su acompañante. Decidió contemplar en silencio el espectáculo.

El agujero terminó de abrirse rápidamente y por él asomó una persona. Era un adolescente, de mirada azulada y cabellos cobrizos. Su ropa estaba rasgada y destacaba un pañuelo rojizo en su cuello. El joven llevaba a otra persona subida a su espalda. Dio dos pasos al frente y entonces el agujero se cerró igual como se había abierto. El joven entonces dejó caer suavemente a la persona que llevaba en sus hombros. Inmediatamente Taichi reconoció el cabello rubio del inconsciente.

-¡Takeru!- gritó Taichi lanzándose hacia su amigo. Le observó de arriba abajo y no descubrió nada extraño en el joven, excepto unas marcas rojizas en su cuello.

-¡Se supone que debías protegerle, idiota!- gritó de pronto la muchacha rubia.

-¡No llegué a tiempo!- le gritó el joven. -¡Joder, el chico ese camuflaba su alma!

-¿Qué chico?- la muchacha le observó atentamente.

-Uno que estaba con él- susurró el joven mientras se agachaba junto a Takeru. –No te preocupes, sólo está inconsciente, pronto despertará… al menos llegué a tiempo para salvarle la vida- concluyó con una tímida sonrisa. Taichi respiró hondo.

-Quiero saber que ocurre o que está ocurriendo- sentenció el joven moreno mirando a ambos desconocidos. –Todo esto me incluye, a mí y a mis amigos, y quiero y debo saberlo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron. La muchacha desvió rápidamente sus ojos azules y fue hacia la cocina, ignorando al resto.

-¡Nadia!- le gritó el joven.

-¡No me llames así!- contestó la muchacha furiosamente. -¡Haz lo que quieras Ryo, lo que quieras! Cuéntaselo todo al imbécil este, a mí me da igual. Sólo asegúrate que no lo oiga el otro- dos segundos después se oyó un fuerte portazo.

El joven de cabellos castaños, Ryo, suspiró. Para terminar dirigiendo una mirada a su acompañante quien miraba seriamente la puerta por la que había salido la muchacha.

-Nadia…-susurró Taichi. Luego tomó con cuidado a Takeru y lo levantó del suelo, el rubio soltó un suave murmullo. Tai dio dos pasos hacia el frente y depositó a Takeru en el sofá de la pequeña sala en Sicilia. Ryo le observó en silencio. Taichi dirigió su última mirada al joven Takaishi. –Demos un paseo- sentenció mientras se dirigía a lo que suponía la puerta hacia el exterior. Ryo le siguió en silencio.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Mi…mi anillo…-susurraba una malherida Gatomon, sujeta en los brazos de Sora.

-Gatomon- le dijo cariñosamente la joven de cabellos pelirrojos. Los tres tamers junto a Sora y Yamato observaban calladamente el despertar del pequeño digimon gato.

-¿Quién es esta?- comentó Guilmon con su acostumbrada inocencia a su tamer.

-Es la compañera de un amigo, o eso creo- Takato movió dudosamente las gafas de encima de su frente. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia la pequeña gata, que parecía mejorar lentamente.

-Sora…Matt- dijo Gatomon cuando abrió los ojos. La pequeña gata se levantó con cuidado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó el rubio. La gata los observó a todos, de arriba abajo y luego asintió lentamente.

-Estoy bien, aunque un poco adolorida…-el digimon entonces observó su cola, la parte de su cuerpo que había sangrado más abundantemente. –Mi anillo, me lo han robado- suspiró. Yamato y Sora se sorprendieron, ambos sabiendo lo importante que era para la gata aquel objeto.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Guilmon. La gata le observó, sorprendiéndose.

-¿Nuevos elegidos?- preguntó.

-Es una larga historia…-suspiró Yamato. Sora desvió la mirada. Ambos recordando al joven moreno que había quedado encerrado en la torre. Una lágrima volvió a asomar de los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Sora…-susurró Matt mientras tomaba la mano de su acompañante, la cual quitó la suya rápidamente. –Sora- repitió Yamato mientras cogía de nuevo su mano.

-No, déjame- le dijo la joven levantándose y alejándose del grupo a pasos firmes.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué?- se preguntó el rubio. Rápidamente se levantó y no dudó en seguir a la joven, que ya se había adelantado unos metros en el bosque, entre los árboles.

Gatomon no se movió, se sentó pesadamente en el suelo y suspiró.

-Me llamo Gatomon, mi compañera es Hikari Yagami… ¿alguien puede decirme quienes sois y qué ha pasado?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ya habían terminado de descender todas esas escaleras. Ninguno de ellos recordaba que el acceso a la casa de Jennai fuera tan largo. Después de bajar mares de peces llegaron a la pequeña casa de estilo oriental, decorada con el pequeño puente sobre el rio, increíblemente de agua dulce.

-Entremos- dijo Jennai al adelantarse. Se quitó sus zapatos y se sentó junto a la mesa que estaba en medio de la sala. Miyako, Koushiro, Joe, Hikari e Iori hicieron lo mismo, rodeando lentamente al mayor.

Jennai suspiró, y todos observaron la vejez que ya poblaba su rostro.

-¡Yo creía que usted no envejecía!- soltó abruptamente Miyako, todos la observaron con los ojos abiertos. Jennai hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Pero Yolei…-susurró Hawkmon.

-Yo…soy parte de este mundo, y envejezco con él…-sentenció el viejo hombre.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- preguntó seriamente Iori.

-Hay muchos mundos, en realidad, hay millones de realidades que se extienden más allá de lo que creéis, de lo que podríais llegar a soñar nunca. Este mundo, por ejemplo, existe en muchas dimensiones. Esta es una, pero en otra realidad es un simple juego de ordenador, y en una tercera ni siquiera existe. Ocurre lo mismo en vuestro mundo, donde el tiempo es el mayor juez de separación. Incluso con el mar oscuro pasa algo semejante.

-Si…Takeru supuso algo de eso hace años, ¿os acordáis?-recordó la joven Yagami. Su mente viajó años atrás, cuando Takeru había dibujado en una pantalla de ordenador diferentes líneas de colores, representando los diversos mundos que existían. –Cuando se unían todos, se juntaban…negro- suspiró la muchacha. Recordó entonces al rubio…¿dónde estaban él y su hermano?

-También sabéis que este mundo está protegido por las cuatro bestias sagradas. Ya conocéis a Azulongmon. Hace siglos su poder era brillante, poderoso, igual que este mundo. Pero todo, con el tiempo, todo llega a desgastarse… perdiendo su brillo. Los guardianes fueron envejeciendo, aun siendo inmortales. Entonces fue cuando los primeros niños elegidos llegaron a este mundo. Las cuatro bestias decidieron cederles parte de su poder, depositando en sus manos inocente mucho más que simples vidas.

-Algo así, siempre había imaginado- sentenció Koushiro.

-Pero…¿qué quiere decir todo esto?¿Qué está pasando?- Gomamon negó con la cabeza a las preguntas atropelladas de su fiel amigo.

-Seguramente, un nuevo enemigo que quiere acabar con este mundo, y el otro y si puedo con el otro. Niños elegidos, todos a destruirlo- terminó Miyako.

-¡Yolei!-repitió el pequeño pájaro de plumas rojas y blancas. Jennai hizo un movimiento con la mano.

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo-suspiró el abuelo mirando hacia el rio de peces que descendía suave atravesando el jardín. –Os contaré una historia, chicos...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Hace años existía un mundo maldito, muy lejos de aquí, incluso mucho más lejos que el digimundo. En ese mundo crecían, como decirlo, todos los malos sueños, las pesadillas. Eso era el hogar de los monstruos.-empezó a contar Ryo, cuando ya llevaban más de diez minutos caminando por las rocosas costas de la isla.

-¿Un cuento?- preguntó burlonamente Taichi.

-Algo así…pero debes escucharlo- sentenció Ryo. –Que por cierto, me llamo Ryo Akiyama- se presentó finalmente.

-Taichi Yagami- terminó el moreno. –Sigue contando-.

-En ese lugar, en un momento dado, nació un jodido monstruo. Un maldito ser casi perfecto, demasiado humano para ser fruto de las entrañas de un mundo podrido. Un ser el cual fue nombrado príncipe de todas esas…cosas. Porque incluso entre las bestias hay jerarquías.

-No sé por qué, pero creo que ese príncipe no pretendía hacer ninguna obra de caridad- se rió Yagami.

-Ese príncipe, decidió que su mundo no era lo suficientemente bueno para él y decidió atacar el mundo de los humanos. Lanzándose con un gran ejército, matando a millones de personas y escapando con una rehén. Entonces los jueces decidieron entrar en el juego.-Prosiguió Ryo.

-¡Espera! ¿Quiénes son los jueces?- preguntó Taichi confuso.

-Los jueces son los guardianes de cada mundo, como si fueran un consejo. Los del digimundo como Azulongmon, también Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Cherubimon,y los ángeles.

-¿Ángeles?- preguntó Taichi. Ryo asintió.

-Entraron en el combate y uno de ellos consiguió destruir la mayor parte del ejército, el guardián. Tras una dura batalla, que debió ser la ostia, el príncipe fue desterrado hacia su monstruoso mundo, más solo que nunca. Tristemente la rehén humano murió. Así mismo, terminó la historia. _Pim pam_, todos muertos- terminó Ryo.

-Bueno, bonito cuento, seguro fue una de las batallas más interesantes del mundo- se volvió a reír el Yagami. El joven vio entonces un banco enfrente de él y decidió sentarse, observando las olas romperse contra el mar. -¿Qué viene ahora?- preguntó.

-Hace unos quince años el príncipe despertó de su letargo. Nadie sabe ni porqué, ni como… pero despertó de su podrida existencia. Y era muchísimo más fuerte que en su entonces. Pero eso, eso no lo sabían los guardianes. El príncipe volvió al mismo mundo que fue la primera vez y se lanzó de cabeza al hogar de una familia, matando al padre y a la madre y a punto de hacerlo con los dos niños… entonces apareció el mismo guardián de hacía años. Y en la lucha, el mundo fue destruido.-Taichi se sorprendió tremendamente. Un mundo entero destruido. Ryo se sentó a su lado y observó el mar. –El guardián pudo huir del mundo llevándose a los dos niños y llego malherido a este mundo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido Taichi girándose bruscamente hacia su interlocutor.

-Una vez en este mundo, el guardián se derrumbó en el suelo, con los dos niños llorando. Entonces otro niño humano se abrazó a él y el guardián murió, no sin antes traspasar su alma al niño que lo abrazó. A él le entregó su fuerza, su alma y su corazón.-terminó Ryo suspirando. Taichi se levantó y se puso enfrente de su interlocutor.

-Y ese niño…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nadia les había oído irse tras meterse en la habitación de esa casa. Salió pasados unos minutos, despacio. Entrando silenciosamente dentro de la sala, oyendo el lento respirar del joven rubio que dormía en el sofá. La muchacha rubia se acercó hacia él, con pasos vacilantes. Al estar justo a su lado se arrodilló junto a su cabeza.

-¿Eres realmente tú?- preguntó en un susurro…

_Continuará_...

* * *

**Nadia y Ryo, creedme, van a jugar un importante papel en esta historia. Que por ahora, es la que más atención me llama... quiero currarmela. Me apetece escribir el próximo capítulo, quizás pronto. **

**Por cierto, habeis visto que han sacado una nueva serie de Digimon? Digimon xcros... o algo parecido. Se estrenó el 6 de Julio en japón, el dibujo se parece al original, se parece pero no es el mismo. Pero creo... que tendrá algo que ver con nuestro querido Digimon Adventure, se ven demasiados digimons en el opening que hacen mover la memoria. **

**Hasta entonces, muchas gracias por los reviews. **

**Nos leemos, siempre. **

**Kyo*  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Ha pasado una eternidad! Siempre pasan eternidades entre capítulo y capítulo. Lo sé. Y es culpa mía, es porque ando perdida en otros mundos. Algo alejados de este, aunque todos sean el mismo. **

**Voy lenta, muy lenta. La historia quiere escribirse, pero encontrar un momento para hacerlo y la fuerza, es otra cosa. **

**De este capítulo se ve que quiero ir rápido. Hay una sorpresa. Más abajo del todo, ya sacareis vuestras conclusiones. **

**Gracias por los comentarios, siempre me animan.**

* * *

**6. **

Mimi no podía dejar de contemplar la tremenda batalla que se abría delante de sus ojos. Veía como los colimllos afilados de metalgarurumon intentaban atravesar el espeso caparazón de Wargreymon. Veía como dos amigos peleaban, y era una batalla a muerte.  
-¿Porq que? ¡Wargremon! ¡Metalagarurumon! –intentó llamar la atención de ambos digitales, pero su voz quedó bajo el enorme ruido de una de las explosiones.

-¡Hay que detener esto!- gritó Daisuke intentando lanzarse en medio del combate, pero la mano serena de Ken le detuvo.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo Dai?- los ojos de Ken le miraron fijos, el joven de cabellera azulada también estaba alterado. –Si n nuestros digimons no podemos enfrentarnos a ellos. – Daisuke tragó saliva, sabía que Ken tenía razón, necesitaba a V-mon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Sora! ¡Detente por favor!- gritaba Yamato corriendo detrás de la peliroja entre la espesura de aquel bosque digital. Sora corría empujando las ramas bajas que se topaban en su camino, intentando no caerse con las raíces, intentando que las lágrimas de sus ojos dejaran de brotar. Intentando parar aquel sentimiento de confusión, culpabilidad, tristeza, que la estaba carcomiendo. ¿Detenerse? Si lo hacía no tendría fuerzas para levantarse… -¡Sora!- Yamato estaba preocupado, su mejor amigo había muerto . Muerto. Y ahora más que nunca sabía que Sora y él se necesitaban, Yamato necesitaba a Sora, necesitaba abrazarla y que le susurrara que Tai volvería…

Consiguió llegar a ella, siempre había sido más rápido. Y cuando la tubo delante la abrazó por detrás, y Sora paró y se dejó abrazar. Yamato la oyó llorar.

-Matt…-dijo la joven mientras cortaba su respiración.

-Lo sé- solo dijo él aferrándose más a ella.

-Se ha ido- Sora puso sus manos en su rostro. Yamato suspiró en el cuello de Sora y luego besó su cabellera.

-Yo estoy aquí- dijo simplemente. Estaba allí, estaban juntos en eso. Y Sora sólo tocó sus labios de nuevo.

Entonces aplausos, sonoros aplausos que rebotaron en los troncos de los árboles. Aplausos y más aplausos sordos, fríos, hasta crueles. Sora tensó sus músculos y Yamato levantó su mriada hacia su lado izquierdo, de dónde provenían esos insultos. Lo que vio hizo que soltara rápidamente a la chica y se pusiera delante de ella.

El príncipe de capucha negra estaba sentado en un árbol y su mirada azul penetrante les observaba. Sonreía.

-Qué bonita escena- dijo con una clara ironía. –Sois tan… humanos- el encapuchado dejó de aplaudir y saltó de la rama donde estaba. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, todo tembló. Y los dos elegidos notaron más de cerca aquel aire gélido, aquella atmósfera asfixiante, y el miedo al que poco a poco se iban acostumbrando. Sabían que él era capaz de matarles a los dos con sólo un chasquido de dedos.

-El amor- se mofó. Yamato dio un paso hacia el frente y sintió la mano de Sora coger la suya con fuerza. Ambos temblaban.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el rubio. El encapuchado dio un paso hacia delante, ellos retrocedieron uno.

-Quiero jugar, y vosotros sois muy lentos. Habéis conseguido salir de mi castillo y aún no habéis encontrado a vuestros digimons ni a vuestros compañeros. Podría mataros ahora mismo, lo sabeis. Y no lo hago por pura diversión, quiero disfrutrar del placer de veros muertos a todos juntos, de veros desesperar y correr. Llorar.

Yamato y Sora se aferraron aún más. Sólo quería verlos sufrir. Entonces Sora descubrió algo dorado en el dedo del encapuchado, en una de sus manos. Una pieza con inscripciones que adornaba su extremidad. Evidentmente, era el anillo de Gatomon.

-¡Devuélvenos eso!- le gritó refieriéndose al anillo. El encapuchado sonrió y levantó el dedo, mostrándolo.

-¿Esto? No, lo necesito. Pero tengo algo que quizás os será de más ayuda- entonces extendió sus dos manos y haciendo un movimiento hacia delante lanzó dos cosas que habían aparecido de la nada. –Y sólo, corred un poco más hacia delante.

Y desapareció. En los pies de Sora y Yamato estaban dos malheridos digimons, V-mon y Wormon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se acercó a él, lentamente. Ya le había visto antes, bastantes veces, tantas en las que le había seguido. Pero ahora era distinto, le quedaba poco para despertar. Y en verdad ¿ese joven era él? ¿Cómo?

Se arrodilló al lado del sofá, observando detenidamente su rostro, sus facciones, como descansaba como si nada en este mundo pudiera destorbarle. Descansando como si fuera un día y una hora normales, como si la paz reinara en todos los lugares.

Pero no había paz, nunca la había habido. Y ella lo sabía, ella que había vivido lo amargo de cada momento… ella que había estado esperando para que llegara el destino.

Inconscientemente levantó una mano y la acercó al pecho del joven, lentamente. Cerró los ojos sintiendo una sensación cálida, familiar, una sensación de bienvenido o quizás de vuelta y de regreso. Y le recorrió todas las partes del cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón.

Y entonces su mano se posó en el pecho del joven y todo terminó.

Sintió un sónoro golpe en le corazón del chico, sintió un bombardeo brusco en su propio corazón. Takeru abrió los ojos de golpe y ella quitó la mano como si se estuviera quemando. Se levantó de golpe y se alejó. El rubio respiraba agitadamente mirando perdido el techo con sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué…?- el joven se llevó las manos al pecho y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando calmar aquel fluir de sangre a trompicones que le estaba haciendo daño. Intentando tranquilizarse. ¿Qué había pasado? -¿Dónde…-no podía ni hablar. Puso sus manos en el sofá, intentó levantarse, y poco a poco fue enderezándose.

La rubia le miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, con respeto, miedo y confusión. Le vio levantarse y tambalearse, sujetándose en todo momento el corazón. Luego le vio dirigirle una mirada de sorpresa intentando comprender una situación que se escapaba de su mente, buscar el lugar dónde estaba y porqué.

-Tranquilo- dijo Nadie acercándose hacia él lentamente. Takeru dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No te acerques- le dijo apretando los dientes. -¿Qué me has hecho?- preguntó aún nervioso. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No he hecho nada- dijo. El respiró profundamente.

-¿Quién eres?¿Dónde estoy?¿Porqué?- empezó a interrogar Takeru. Nadia tragó, le tenía delante, despierto y consciente. Había llegado el momento… pero entonces Takeru volvió a preguntar. -¿Y el chico?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Nadia, que le miró confusa , a qué chico se refería.

-¿Qué chico?-preguntó.

-El que estaba allí, el de la armadura…-empezó Takeru pasándose una mano por la cabeza, intentando recordar lo que había pasado. Pero le dolía, algo le dolía. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza negativamente, debía recordarlo. Pero lo único que veía al cerrar los ojos era esa mirada humanoide, azul, tan azul como la de Yamato, como la suya propia.

En ese momento se oyó la puerta abrirse, y dos personas entraron en la habitación. Takeru levantó la mirada y vio a Taichi, empezó a medio sonreir, y entonces contempló a su acompañante, Ryo. Instantes después su corazón volvió a dar un sordo golpe. Puso su mano en el pecho y se arrodilló lentamente.

-¡Tk!- gritó Taichi acercándose a él. Ryo miró confuso la escena, y luego a Nadia, quien seguía las líneas del joven rubio. Ryo tragó saliva, también él sentía algo extraño en el pecho.

-Es por nosotros- le dijo Nadia, sin tan siquiera mirarlo. La joven levantó la vista. –Tú y yo. –Ryo sabía que significaban esas palabras.

-Entonces es cierto, es él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Dai, detente!- le gritó Mimi a Daisuke, viendo como éste echaba a correr en dirección a la batalla de los dos grandes digimons.

-No puedo quedarme quieto, viendo esto- sentenció el chico.

-¡No podemos hacer nada!- Y tanto Daisuke como Ken sabían que la muchacha tenía razón. No podían hacer nada para detener la batalla de los dos grandes digitales. Los grandes digimons que no luchaban por su propia voluntad, alguien los estaba manipulando.

-Los están manipulando- sentenció Ken. Mimi, a su lado, asintió. Y en su memoria un recuerdo fugaz, de una batalla parecida, de un muñeco de madera capaz de controlar a cualquiera con unos hilos.

-Puppetmon- susurró la muchacha. Tanto Ken como Daisuke la miraron. -¡Es puppetmon! Estoy segura –sentenció. Y al oir una carcajada supo que sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas.

-Bonita niña elegida- rio desde un árbol aquella vieja marioneta con nariz alargada. Aunque era algo distinta a como Mimi la recordaba. Ya no era del color puro de la madera, sino más bién de un color metalizado, azulado… De sus manos de títera salían unos hilos invisibles que llegaban hasta los digimons. –Aquí estoy- y sonó una explosión de la bola de fuego de WarGreymon.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con nuestros amigos?- se quejó valerosamente Daisuke. Puppetmon le miró desde encima del árbol, con una mirada burlona.

-Entretenerme- sentenció. Su mano giró. Se oyeron ruidos metálicos.

-¡Corred!- gritó Wargreymon. Cuando los tres elegidos voltearon hacia la voz del digital, vieron a ambos digimons de cuerpo supremo apuntando hacia ellos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-V-mon, Wormon…-susurró Sora tomando a ambos digitales en sus brazos. Yamato, de pie a su lado, miraba atentamente a su alrededor.

-Se ha ido- sentenció. Sora asintió mientras acariciaba a V-mon. De pronto el digital azulado levantó la cabeza.

-Daivis, Daivis está cerca… está en peligro- dijo magullado. Ambos elegidos se miraron preocupados.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?- preguntó Yamato. V-mon asintió.

-Yo también- dijo Wormon saltando de los brazos de la pelirroja. –'Es por aquí!- gritó hechando a correr lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían. Sora y Yamato asintieron.

-Sígueles, voy a buscar a los otros. Me reuniré contigo enseguida- Yamato abandonó elclaro donde ambos estaban y salió disparado en busca de los Tamers y Gatomon. Si Daivis y Ken estaban cerca y en peligro, necesitarían ayuda. Sora se levantó y tomó a ambos digitales en sus brazos.

-¿Hacia dónde?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El príncipe estaba en su trono. En sus manos seguían estando aquellas cartas de digimons, que colocaba y descolocaba a placer. Que ponía unas encime de otras, luego las giraba, luego las tiraba al suelo y alguien se las devolvía a sus manos. Detrás de él, la puerta que una vez estuvo en el castillo de Myotismon. La gran puerta.

El príncipe tiró las cartas, estaba impaciente.

-Tráeme a Yami- pidió a su esbirro, quien siempre estaba al lado de su silla, agachado a la altura de sus pies.

-Si, mi señora- se marcho con la cola entre las piernas. Leal y fiel a su jefe.

Su capa negra ondeó cuando se levantó del asiento. Miro su mano derecha, en su dedo seguía reluciendo aquel anillo de plata simple. Siempre en aquel dedo. ¡Todo era demasiado lento! Necesitaba que despertase, tomar su poder, vengarse de todos. ¡Necesitaba avanzaar el juego! Pero esos elegidos eran demasiado lentos… ni siquiera habían vencido a Puppetmon. ¡Debía enfurecerlos! Sacar su rabia. Empezar por dónde podía dolerles.

La gran puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos. El esbirr se abrió paso y detrás de él Yami. Yami, a quien encargaría la misión de _enfurecer _ a los elegidos. A su primer guerrero de línea.

-Esfúmate- le dijo al esbirro. Este asintió y se marchó de nuevo. Se quedaron solos. Él entonces miró a la joven de no más de dieciséis años. De cabello oscuro y lacio y una mirada gris penetrante. Una perfecta casi humana.

-Están en la casa de Jennai, ve.

-Sí, padre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una segunda explosión, y estala esquivaron más justa que la anterior. Mimi, Daisuke y Ken estaban junto a un gran árbol, cubriéndose de los ataques de WarGreymon y MetalGarururmon. Necesitabn ayuda, alguien que pudiera detenerlos. Puppetmon seguía riendo desde encima de su árbol.

-Por favor, que venga alguien- pidió Mimi cruzando sus manos encima de su pecho.

Una tercera bola y el árbol que les cubría empezó a arder en llamar anaranjadas. Quedaron al descubierto y MetalGarururmon estaba a escasos centímetros.

-Corred- rogó mientras su boca metalizada empezaba a abrirse formándose una esfera perlada. Pero ellos no podían huir a ningún sitió. La bola se hacía cada vez más inmensa. Estaban perdidos.

MetalGarurumon lanzó la esfera.

Y está chocó contra una barrera perlada transparente. Mimi, quien había cerrado los ojos esperando el tremendo impacto, respiró hondo antes de abrirlos.

-Piximon- gritó de alegría al ver al pequeño ángel rosado con alas. Piximon levantó su baston y la esfera que les había protegido desapareció.

-Me alegro de veros, pi- sentenció. –Pero no hay tiempo para hablar, pi. Huid, pi.- el ángel rosado salió despedido.

-Ya le has oído Mimi, vayámonos- gritó Ken tomando la mano de la muchahca. Quien no podía moverse, recordaba a Piximon del pasado, recordaba su sacrificio. No volvería a pasar por esto. Otra vez no.

-Otra vez no- sentenció. Ken la estiró más fuerte.

-No podemos hacer nada, no tenemos a ningún digimon… no somos ni rivales. –sentenció abarrotado el de cabellos oscuros. Muy a su pesar, sabía que tenía razón.

-¡Mimi, Ken, Dai!- se oyeron sus nombres.

-¡Daivis!- Daisuke giró su cabeza rápidamente. Vio a Sora, y lo más importante, vio a V-mon en sus brazos. El digital azulado asintió justo cuando cruzaron sus ojos. Ni tiempo hubo para respirar que Daivis tomó su D3.

-Ken- asintió Wormon. Instantes después el milagro de la digievolución y Imperialdramon se alzó sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Vamos Imperialdramon!- chilló emocionado Daisuke.

-Mimi- Sora se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó. La de cabellos castaños sonrió agradecida. –Ahora viene Yamato con unos nuevos elegidos, también está Gatomon.

-A Yamato se le encogerá el corazón- sentenció la chica de la inocencia. Sora levantó los ojos y vio a Metalgarururmon. –Estan controlados por Puppetmon. Piximon nos ha ayudado.

-¿Piximon?- preguntó Sora.

-¡Sora!- Habían llegado Yamato y los Tamers.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Preguntó Rika. Al observar el campo de batalla miró a su compañera. Renamon asintió al mismo tiempo. La tamer pasó la carta por el detector de su dispositivo e inmediatamente lanzó al campo de batalla a Kyubimon. Takato y Henry hicieron exactamente lo mismo.

-¡No, deteneos!- gritó Yamato al ver a MetalGarururmon. -¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Metal garurumon!- gritó el elegido. Su digital intentó girar la cabeza hacia él, pero las ataduras de Puppetmon eran demasiado fuertes.

-¡Matt!- gritó el lobo cibernético.

-No le hagáis daño- pidió Matt.

Pero la batalla ya había empezado. Imperialdramon junto a los tamers luchaban contra Wargreymon y MetalGarurumon. Alrededor de los digitales el campo empezaba a llenarse de escombros, cenizas y fuego. Los elegidos se juntaron en un mismo lugar y Piximon se acercó a ellos.

-Hay que eliminar a Puppetmon- sentenció el alado. Todos asintieron. –Si le destruimos la batalla parará. Iré a por él.

-No Piximon, Imperialdramon se encargará- apresuró a decir Daisuke. Piximon negó con su cabeza.

-No, Imperialdramon debe contener a esos dos. Yo no soy rival para dos supremos. Pero puedo cortar las ataduras, daros tiempo. Cortaré las ataduras, desmayad a esos dos y huid. ¿Lo haréis?- preguntó el alado. –Sois lo que necesita este mundo ahora. Solo vosotros podréis hacer algo. ¡Id con Jennai, él sabrá que hacer!

-Piximon…-las lágrimas empezaban a bailar en los ojos como miel de Mimi. Piximon asintió y salió de la burbuja que el mismo había creado. Su vuelo fue directo hacia un árbol y allí entró en contacto con Puppetmon.  
Los elegidos observaron atentos como el alado movía su bastón. Puppetmon recibió un impacto que le hizo perder el equilibrio de encima de la rama. Rápidamente intentó lanzar unos hilos hacia Piximon, éste los esquivó con gran agilidad y aprovecho el intentó de Puppetmon para cortar los demás hilos de que salían de sus dedos.

-Lo siento Matt- Dijo Daisuke. –¡Ahora Imperialdramon!- el gran rayo blanco y rojizo dio de lleno en el pecho del lobo metálico.

-Tú también Wargrwolmon- gritó Takato. La explosión daño de lleno a Wargreymon.

Ambos digitales, aunque en cuerpo supremo y libre de sus ataduras, se dejaron caer al suelo. Inmediatamente volvieron a sus cuerpos rocky, y yacían allí Agumon y Gabumon.  
Matt fue el primero en lanzárse hacia su digital. Gatomon hizo lo mismo yendo hacia Agumon pero por un extraño motivo se paro en medio del camino y su mirada quedó perdida.

-Conseguido- dijo Ken.

-¡Piximon!- fue el grito estridente de Mimi al ver como el pequeño alado era cubierto de una extraña sombra oscura salinte de Puppetmon. Puppetmon rió muy fuerte y lanzó lejos a Piximon, quien cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-No he podido daros más tiempo… -susurró el digital mientras la luz negra empezaba a consumirlo. Mimi intentó correr hacia él, pero estaba paralizada.

-¡Ahora os mataré!- chilló Puppetmon lanzando hacia los elegidos la misma capa negra que envolvía a Piximon.

-¡Kyubimon!- gritó Rika. Pero la digital reaccionó tarde.

La oscuridad iba hacia ellos.

Pero apareció una luz. Una luz que salía de uno de los cuerpos de entre los elegidos. Sora giró la cabeza buscando, quizás algún elegido más. ¡Algún amigo! Pero era Gatomon quien brillaba. Y su luz se fue volviendo cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Hikari?- preguntó Sora buscando con la mirada a la pequeña de los Yagami. Pero no la descubrió. Gatomon brillaba, y evidentemente era el brillo de la digievolución. Pero no estaba su elegida.

Gatomon brilló más y más fuerte. Puppetmon retrocedió. La oscuridad quedó absorbida por la luz.

Y la luz se hizo más intensa. Cegando los ojos de los elegidos.

Cuando los abrieron ya no estaba Gatomon, ni tampoco Angewomon. Allí estaba Ophanimon.  
Puppetmon salto del árbol. Le vieron intentar huir. Ophanimon formó un arco en sus manos, lanzó una flecha. Dio delleno en el cuerpo del digital.

La madera empezó a arder con luz rosada.

-Venid elegidos, yo os llevaré- sentenció Ophimon viendo arder al enemigo. Todos los elegidos, aún estupefactor, se acercaron a ella. Pero Mimi tomó antes a Piximon, quien seguía siendo consumido por la oscuridad.

-¿Gatomon?- preguntó Sora al digital ángel. Ésta no la miró, simplemente se dedicó a abarcar con sus brazos a todos los elegidos y los envolvió en su cálida luz. Luego desaparecieron.

* * *

**Y desaparecieron todos. Y todos van a casa de Jennai. Y ya veremos que va a seguir. **

**Quiero escribir el próximo capítulo. Sólo espero que me regalen algo de tiempo para que las imágenes que corren en mi mente puedan ser palabras en vuestras pantallas. **

**Quiero comentarios, críticas, frases duras y tiernas. Quiero que me ayudéis a escribir esto de mí para vosotros. Que nos guste a todos. **

**Atte: Kyo. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los sueños sólo mueren cuando se dejan de soñar. Sólo a veces, cuando crees que no volverás a soñar con dragones y alas, vuelves a hacerlo. Yo sueño con esta historia, y no voy a dejarla morir. **

**patriot117, no te conozco y casi no he leido nada tuyo. Pero este capitulo es gracias a ti y tu triología, que aún no he leído pero me ha abierto el apetito de escribir. Gracias. **

**Sobre este capítulo, desvelo cosas, hablo más de lo cuenta y lo dejo todo a punto para una batalla. Creo que se lee mis ganas de avanzar rápido e ir al meollo del asunto. ¡Ojalá me leyerais la cabeza!**

* * *

**7. **

Cuando Ophanimon tocó el suelo de la casa de Jennai, Hikari lo sintió. Fue la primera en girar la cabeza y ver llegar a sus amigos. La digital ángel extendió sus alas y tanto humanos como digitales cayeron al suelo.

-¿Estamos a salvo?- preguntó Daisuke frotándose la cabeza.

-¡Chicos!- fue el grito de Joe yendo hacia ellos. -¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó el futuro médico. Sora, Yamato y Ken asintieron mientras Daisuke seguía quejándose del golpe en la cabeza. Entonces se oyó el suave llanto de Mimi, quien se miraba las manos, vacías.  
-Mimi…- se adelantó Izzy hacia ella. Sólo pudo observar como la morena se miraba las manos vacias y dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

-Otra vez… hemos dejado que mueran por nosotros… -susurró dejando caer sus lágrimas allí donde había estado Piximon, donde había muerto.

Todo quedó en silencio.

-Pero todo renacerá- Ophanimon lo sentenció. Hikari se acercó hacia ella, a cada paso que daba una calidez mayor la envolvía. ¿Era ese majestuoso ángel su adorada Gatomon? Ophanimon la miró a través de su casco y entendió su pregunta. –No soy tu digital, Luz, aún no- Ophanimon miró a Jennai y asintió con la cabeza, instantes después sólo quedaba el cuerpo dormido de Gatomon. Hikari abrazó, aún confusa a su digital.

-Jennai…-susurró la pequeña Yagami, su mirada interrogatoria era la misma que tenían todos.

Jennai dio unos pasos al frente y les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran. Levantó un dedo y empezó a contar, digital y humano.

-Estais casi todos, los viejos elegidos- su cabeza miro hacia Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Izzy y Joe. –los nuevos- señaló a Daisuke, Ken, Hikari, Iori, Miyako- y finalmente los de la nueva dimensión, los tamers- Rika, Takato y Henry.

-¿Nueva dimensión?- preguntó Koushiro mirando curioso a los nuevos elegidos.

-Eso parece- se adelantó a decir Henry, quien llevaba en sus hombros al conejo de rayas verdes, Terriermon. –Fuimos absorbidos junto con vuestros compañeros por ese agujero negro, junto con Yamato, Sora… Tai.

Al sentir nombrar a su hermano, Hikari levantó la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Tai? – preguntó asustada la menor. Sabía que su hermano debiera estar con Sora y Yamato, pero allí no había rastos del moreno. Sora empezó a temblar y agachó la cabeza. Yamato, quien tenía a su lado a un inconsciente Gabumon y más allá a Agumon, intentó tomar fuerzas de cualquier lado. Hikari intuyó que algo malo estaba pasando.

-¿Dónde está Tai?- repitió, esta vez endureciendo su tono de voz. Sora empezó a llorar. Y se cortó la respiración del grupo.

-Taichi…-empezó Yamato. Pero fue Rika, quien terminó.

-Se quedó allí, hubo una explosión y se quedó como cualquier tonto valiente. El muy imbécil hubiera podido saltar, pero se quedo allí.

-¡No le llames imbécil!- le gritó Daisuke mientras se acercaba a ella. –No vuelvas a llamar imbécil a Taichi.

-¡Pero eso es lo que es!- le gritó la peliroja tamer. Daisuke la empujó.

-¡Retira eso! No permito que nadie le llame así.

-¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!- respondió malhumorada Rika. -¡Renamon!- llamó a su digital.

-Quietos…-se oyó la voz susurrante. –Parad- la voz se hizo un poco más fuerte.

-¿Vas a enviarme a tu digital? Yo también tengo uno, creida de…

-¡Que os calleis!- gritó Hikari. Ambos, Daisuke y Rika, quienes estaban a escasos palmos, la miraron. La pequeña Yagami sonrió ladeando la cabeza. –Quizás se quedo allí, pero Tai no está muerto. Lo sé. Vendrá, como siempre en el momento de gloria, para hacerse el héroe.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

-No Hikari…, Tai no volverá- Le dolían las palabras, le ardían dentro, le hacían llorar. El beso amargo aún descansaba en sus labios.

-Sí que lo hará Sora, es mi hermano. Él vendrá, y también lo hará Tk. Ambos vendrán.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Takeru golpeó el suelo mientras unas gotas de sudor caian sobre la madera. Taichi apartó bruscamente a Ryo y se acercó a su compañero.

-¡Tk!- le gritó mientras movía su hombro. El joven rubio tragó saliva e intentó calmarse. Pero esa sensación de que algo quería abrirse camino por dentro de él…

-Tai… -susurró el rubio. Yagami frunció el entrecejo.

-¡¿Qué le estais haciendo?!- gritó a sus nuevos compañeros. Nadia simplemente desvió la mirada y Ryo se sentía afligido.

-Se acostumbrará… -dijo tembloroso Akiyama. Se acercó un paso más y Takeru cerró los ojos. –Se fuerte- pidió. Luego miró a su compañera. –Nadia, avanza conmigo. Da pasos lentos- la muchacha obedeció a regañadientes.

-No sé si esto es buena idea… -Taichi miraba preocupado como Takeru apretaba cada vez más los puños. –Aguanta Tk- pasó su mano por su hombro. El rubio asintió.

Y a cada paso que daban sentía que aquello dentro de él se abría camino a través de su estómago, su tráquea, sus arterias, sus venas… que su corazón bombeaba algo más que sangre. A cada paso que oía de aquellos desconocidos sentía un mundo abrirse dentro de él. Amor, amistad, valor… pero también miedo y dolor… y sobretodo poder. Poder. Un poder que en su boca sabía a conocido, a haber tocado en algunos momentos pero con la punta de los dedos. Ahora lo sentía crecer.

-A la vez- oyó. -3, 2, 1…-

Y sintió dos manos tocar sus hombros y su corazón desgarrarse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Blackwargreymon- Cabalgaba encima de él. Volando a través del ocaso, del cielo cada vez más negros. Se oían los silbidos de las serpientes que volaban cerca de ella, de esos monstruos. Monstruos como ella. Giró su rostro y el cabello castaño voló al viento, sus ojos violáceos quisieron seguir mirando al frente.

El digital armado de color negro gruñó en señal de respuesta. Yami no recordaba porqué le había llamado. ¿Por qué? Quizás solo para oír alguna voz que no fuera la suya…

Pero no. Ella era fuerte, dura… oscura como su padre, como todos los monstruos. Y quería lo mismo que él, un lugar donde la aceptaran. Un lugar al que llamar hogar. Desde que la maldad había sido desterrada, por el puro hecho de hacerse llamar maldad. Desterrada a un lugar sin nombre. Eso decía su padre… Pero ahora todo sería mejor.

Yami vió de reojo como un Skullsatamon se adelantaba al resto del grupo.

-¡Tú!- le gritó. Pero el siguió adelante. -¡Blackwargreymon!- gritó. Y el digital negro lanzó su ataque directo, poderoso, destructivo hacia ese digital. Que se consumió en lo que fueron segundos. –A mi no me ignora nadie-

Yami se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando y se concentró en obedecer las ordenes de su padre y junto con los Skullsatamon y SkullScorpiomon prosiguió el camino hacia la casa oculta de Jennai.

-Para destruirlos a todos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Angemon, ¿tienes la espada?- preguntó Azulongmon desde su altitud. El gran digital azulado estaba encima de un círculo brillante. Y delante el magnífico ángel digital, que ya era más ángel que digital. Ya no era Patamon, ni volvería a serlo. Angemon había alcanzado la madurez de su cuerpo.

El alado asintió. Como Angemon llevaba un bastón, pero como MagnaAngemon llevaba la espada. La puerta del destino y la espada del destino. Y con aquella espada debía morir, para volver a ser un ser completo.

-Estamos seguros de que ha llegado la hora, se han dado muchas coincidencias. Él se mueve muy deprisa, y parece más poderoso que antes.

-Más poderoso que antes, en eso tienes razón, viejo dragón- soltó una carcajada estridente. Se oyó por todo el recinto sagrado. Por toda aquella larga sala hecha de cristal. De cristal, en el cual de repente, se veía reflejada una sombra negra. Una sombra de capucha negra y ojos frio y azules.

-¡Como has osado entrar aquí!- gritó Angemon. Quien en ese instante sintió dentro de él la presencia de aquel ser. En el momento de verlo sonó dentro de su cuerpo que estaba cerca. No antes, sólo cuando le vió. -¿Cómo es que no te he presentido?- le preguntó señalándole con el bastón.

El príncipe volvió a reir.

-Veo que el caballero de la espada ya está preparado, la mitad digital- Reflexionó el ser oscuro. –Actuáis deprisa, os vais a quedar sin ases bajo la manga.

-Y en eso tu sabes mucho, ¿no, Asita?- dijo suavemente Azulongmon. Pronunciar el nombre del ser hizo que este se estremeciera.

-Maldito viejo- fueron sus palabras antes de que una bola enorme oscura fuera directa contra Azulongmon. Angemon intentó detenerla, pero la bola dio en su blanco. Fue una explosión rápida y destructiva.

-Muy…temperamental- se oyó la voz de Azulongmon detrás del polvo. Cuando este polvo hubo marchado se vio intactó al dragón azulado.-Sabes que no existo en esta dimensión, no puedes alcanzarme.

-Todavía no- se limitó a decir el ser. –Pero lo haré, no sois más que pilares donde se sustenta este mundo limitado.- El príncipe oscuro se giró bruscamente hacia el ángel. –A ti si puedo matarte, aquí y ahora. Pero no busco muerte, busco venganza. Y la quiero ya. Busca tu otra mitad, únete a él por voluntad, o yo os uniré a la fuerza. Luego, os mataré.

Dejando su amenaza en el aire, el ser desapareció.

-Asita…-susurró Angemon. Su mente viajó deprisa. Un corazón partirse en dos, medio digital y medio humano, juntos un solo ser. Entonces tuvo una visión. Vio una luna, un lado blanco y un lado oscuro. Vio a un ser que volaba, un ser con dos niños en brazos, una flecha en su corazón. Luego un patio con un jardín y un niño de grandes ojos azules llorando. Vio verter su sangre en sus labios, comerse su corazón. El niño se comió su corazón y de su cuerpo nació un huevo que alguien recogió. Y dos niños, desapareciendo en columnas de colores. Después ya no vio nada. Solo el rostro afable de Takeru. –Debo ir con Takeru, me necesita.

Azulongmon asintió.

-Sólo ha querido provocarte, sé prudente Angemon. Y mucha suerte.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Vio delante de él a un ser que era todo luz. Luz y sangre. Le vio caerse delante de él, cargando a dos niños en sus brazos. Vio como se abandonaba en el patio, como soltaba a los niños, uno de los cuáles no dejaba de llorar. Algo le preguntó, pero no recordaba el qué. Y ese ser se deshizo en sus manos. Se comió su corazón brillante aún oyendo el sollozo del niño. Luego notó que algo brillaba dentro de él y se durmió, sabiendo que debería ser valiente, que era la última esperanza. ¿La última esperanza de qué? Eso no lo sabía. Sólo que él era Asura.

Abrió los ojos. Sintiendo como en sus venas fluía una nueva sangre, sintiendo sus manos más grandes y fuertes, sintiendo algo nuevo latiendo en su corazón. Y un recuerdo de algún sabor en su boca. Estaba de pie y la espalda le pesaba. Notaba algo en ella, en la parte derecha. Y cuando llevó su mano a ella notó algo blando, del tacto de la seda.

Plumas.

Taichi no podía apartar la mirada de Takeru. O lo que antes de brillar era Takeru. Ahora era una luz muy brillante que poco a poco iba atenuándose. Cuando dejó de hacerlo quedó allí aquel muchacho que había conocido, el de cabello rubio, pero no exactamente el mismo. Takeru tenía una ala de ángel en su espalda, la misma que tenía Angemon habría jurado Takeru. Pero sólo tenía una ala. La cual movía sin controlarla bién. Su piel se había vuelto más brillante, más blanca y sus ojos erán más aquosos, ya no se podían comparar a los de Yamato, que eran profundos, ahora eran casi dos cristales transparentes.

-Ala- fue lo único que pudo emitir el portador del valor.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?- preguntó Takeru volteando hacia la muchacha rubia, la cual tenía la boca tremendamente abierta. En su giro, su ala chocó contra una mesita y derribó un jarrón que estaba allí. –Lo siento- dijo.

-Haz que desaparezca- fue la serena voz de Ryo. –Aunque mola mucho, haz que desaparezca- al ver la cara de confusión del rubio, Ryo sonrió. –El ala me refiero.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confuso el pequeño rubio.

-Deseandolo…-esta vez fue Nadia quien contestó. El rubió asintió, no era una respuesta tan fuera de lo común, estaba ya más que acostumbrado a aquellas misivas. Cerró los ojos y notó frio. Se concentró aún más y dejó de pensar en aquello de su espalda.

-Ya está- dijo Ryo.

Ahora Takeru, era más Takeru, sin ala, pero con ojos cristalinos.

-Y yo que pensaba que ya lo había visto todo- el joven Yagami cayó sentado en el sofá. –Ahora sí que no entiendo nada- sentenció soltando un suspiro. –¿Tú estás bien, Takeru?.

-Creo que sí- asintió el rubio. –Siento- se miró las manos buscando respuesta. –Me siento ajeno a mi cuerpo, como si no fuera mío… si dejara…-negó con la cabeza. Sentía que dejaba de ser él, que no era él. –Nada, estoy bien.- sentenció.

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- preguntó Ryo mirando a Nadia. La muchacha rubia no podía apartar los ojos de Takeru.

-Se ha transformado, se ha transformado porque le hemos tocado… ¿sabes lo que eso significa idiota?- Le preguntó bruscamente. Ella sí lo sabía. Signficaba que Takeru era él que la había salvado, llevándosela a una dimensión desconocida, para luego abandonarla, para no ser nadie, para ser Nadia, la chcia sin rostro y sin amor. Lo tenía delante, podía pegarle, destrozarle, lo que quisiera. Pero cuando veía la cara del rubio no venía a su mente otro sentimiento que el que no fuera… esperanza, esperanza y calidez. Mucha calidez.

-Sé lo que significa. El guerrero vive dentro de él. El ángel. –dirigió su mirada hacia Tk. –Tú eres la esperanza, el ángel. Bueno no tú, sino lo que llevas dentro y poco a poco despierta y despertará… -Ryo se calló de repente. Takeru le miró. Ojos azules en ojos azules.

-Y me matará- Takeru lo sabía. –Si vive dentro de mí, yo me convertiré en él… ¿moriré?

Ryo no respondió, ni Nadia tampoco. Takeru asintió.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué cojones estais diciendo?- preguntó Taichi desde el sofá. –Hablais tan en susurros que no os oigo.- Los tres alejados se miraron rápidamente.

-Nada Taichi- dijo Takeru adelantándose hacia el moreno.

-Deberíamos ir con Jennai, él sabrá que hacer- dijo Ryo.

-¿Con Jennai?- Preguntó Taichi.

-Ahí están el resto de vuestros amigos, seguramente- inquirió Ryo.

-Jua, sí, ojalá sí. Quiero ver su cara al verme con vida- se empezó a reir el Yagami. Takeru le miró interrogante. Y así empezó el relato del Yagami.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Jennai les hizo sentar a todos alrededor de una confortable mesa de té. Se arrodilló enfrente y espero hasta que los nervios estuvieran calmados. Hasta obtener delante de él a un grupo de aventureros serenos.

-Elegidos- empezó. Todos asintieron. –El ser oscuro es poderoso, maligno y vengativo. Prepara su venganza desde hace años. Yo mismo soy un viajero de las dimensiones. Fui rescatado por Asura, el ángel blanco, hace años. Cuando vivía en otra dimensión mi hermana fue secuestrada por un ser oscuro. Yo era joven en ese entonces y decidí rescatarla. Vi un portal y salté a él. Llegué a un castillo y logré salir con vida de allí, pero sin mi hermana. Estaba en el reino de la oscuridad… Intenté salvar a mi hermana de un ser oscuro y me encontré en la batalla por un mundo. Entre dos seres magníficos, casi pura luz, una blanca y otra obscura. Perdí a mi hermana, perdí mi hogar. Y entonces, el ser de luz blanca me dio una nuevo. Asura me llamo Jennai y me dio sabiduría, me dejó aprender de su mundo. Algo más grande de lo que jamás llegaré a entender. Cuando llegó el momento, Asura quiso descansar, dormir una época. Yo mismo le dormí y yo mismo le desperté cuando hace quince años aquel ser volvió a nacer. Mi maestro no logró salvar a la chica, como tampoco pudo hacerlo con mi hermana, pero si rescató a los niños. Pero… perdió casi su vida en ella. Cuando llegó al mundo humano no era más que una luz apagándose.- Entonces Jennai hizo una pausa. –La primera vez que vi a Takeru, supe que era él.

Las palabras dejaron de piedra a los elegidos. Aquel relato que a principio había parecido un cuento era ahora un golpe seco. Daisuke incluso abrió los ojos como platos.

-Takeru alberga dentro de sí el alma de Asura y deberá despertarla cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Jennai?- preguntó Hikari. Pero las carcajadas de Daisuke la interrumpieron.

-¿Enserio nos estas diciendo que eras así como un guerrero y que te salvo un ángel todo poderoso que ahora no es nada más que tonto-Tk?- preguntó carcajeándose. Al ver la seriedad de los demás se calló. –No puede ser…

-Es así- sentenció Jennai. –Sólo han pasado quince años, y ya ha vuelto ese ser, y esta vez…

-Os va a matar a todos- todos los elegidos giraron bruscamente la cabeza y vieron a una chica sentada en el alfeizer de la ventana que daba al patio de la casa de Jennai. –Por cierto, viejo, deberías alimentar mejor a tus peces.

* * *

**Para los que no me conocen, soy Kyo y escribo en esta página desde 2006. Y aún quiero seguir haciendolo. **

**Si os ha gustado, dejad reviews; si no os ha gustado, dejad reviews. Prefiero leer un me gusta a recibir un frio correo diciendome que alguien ha hecho favorita esta historia. Prefiero oiros a vosotros, que al administrador automático, ¿es eso tan malo? **

**Gracias. **

**atte. Kyo. **


End file.
